Harem of Skylands
by Sindenovah
Summary: Spyro and Drobot are 2 of the greatest Skylanders in history, having been at the front and center of every adventure, along with the obnoxious but golden hearted pilot Flynn,who has slightly changed for the better after being around the 2 dragons. All 3 are oblivious to the how many people have feelings for them, but will find out soon enough. WARNING: adult language.
1. And so it begins

**This story is dedicated to my favorite skylander and one of my favorite dragon's of all time, Spyro, my second favorite skylander, Drobot, and my favorite skylander series npc, Flynn the Pilot. In this fic, Spyro will be a mixture of all of the following: Original Spyro Trilogy, all Skylander related Spyro stuff, and the Legend of Spyro trilogy. I will also be borrowing fan made spyro characters from Deviantart users (Feuriah, Zonoya, and Zirra). It will also be a completely anthropomorphic and harem story. Their will be NO lemons so if you want some, tell me and I will post them on a different site such as Wattpad. Next, Flynn's clothes will be a mixture of the variations of what he's worn throughout the skylander games and Skylanders academy (show). Finally: Spyro will have 2 looks in this story. 1 is his regular look which is basically a combination of how he looks in all cannon Spyro related things as long as he is purple. The second will be a more dark/night like look, like what I did for Super Rabbit in "Faora wants Super Rabbit". As usual, do your best to figure out the looks of what I describe. Enjoy the fic. This one will be much longer as well. Also points to anyone who can guess the dragons that Spyro has the powers of in this fic. Hint: their all either dark or night based.**

Spyro looks:

Normal (less commonly appeared) look: a mixture of several looks of Spyro i've seen on the internet + all skylander Spyros. Description: his mega ram horns, mohawk like spines that went down his neck and to his back (original trilogy + Hero's tail) with much larger spines on the points on the head, and 4 much smaller horns under his mega ram ones on each side of his head with 2 on each side curving upwards, and 3 more under his chin. He also had orange symbols on his head and neck (awakened Spyro). Around the back of his head, sides of his neck, parts of his arms, sides of his midsection, and top side of his tail, certain scales were a much darker and more defined purple. Orange markings on his tail with a massive tail spade (Awakened Spyro) and metallic coverings over his wings (series 2 skylander spyro) with white, pointed tips on the end of his wing membranes. White symbols on his arms with Awakened Spyro's front leg symbols under them but still visible. 3 large yellow and orange spike like pieces sticking out of a large, bulky yellow piece that covered a 3rd of his shoulder, on each arm. Large orange, yellow rimmed, connected spines down from his back to just before his tail spade. Yellow under scales with 3 larger pieces on each side of his chest. Clothes wise, he has fingerless brown gloves that stretched 2/3rds up to his elbows with an opening over the top of his hand and 1 purple gem on each finger with brown belt like wrappings around the wrists. He also had a red neck wrap above his red necklace with a large, golden cased red jewel. He had a jewel encrusted belt around his waist with several bags, pouches, and other trinkets attached to it with another large, gold cased jewel in the center. Finally, two yellow points on both his lower leg joints and a pair of black shades on his head. P.S. he's 7'9", 1 wing is 6ft long, tail is 7ft long, and he is 18 years old.

Dark (more common) look: Since this would take too long I will make this brief. His armor specifically, is a design mixture of these: The Daedric Armor (Alternate version on The Nexus Forums - Nexus Mods. The one standing on a icey plane and is almost completely glowing red. Look it up), Dark Excalibur Sonic (look up the one with the red eyes) and Excalibur Scourge (which ever one you want as long as it has purple armor, King Arthur's armor (Sonic and the Black Knight), Deathwing's armor, 1 coat like piece covered in armor like King Arthur's that starts at the waist and goes down to the ankles, but only covers the sides and back and has a waste cape attached to the underside of it and reaches slightly below it, and another identical armored coat only it starts at the shoulders like a trench coat, the Darkness's helmet and shoulder pads mixed in with King Arthur's shoulder pads, Gauntlets like Issei Hyoudou's in his scale mail armor on the right arm, and Dante's Gilgamesh gauntlets on the left, and a long black cloak that went over his shoulders like Dr Strange's and was slightly armored (the top is covered in descriptive armor but flows like a regular cloak). Also, the armor all together is mostly black with dark purple, but has black mist seeping from it and is more mechanical looking like Malefor's armor in the Return of the Dragon King comic. P.S. Mix these armor designs together any way you want as long as it matches the context of the story. **Authors note: You can look all of the designs to see what they look like or just do whatever you want with the descriptions I gave. If you have a problem with it, i'll do my best to describe it in the next chapter. Also if the creators of Zirra, Feuriah, and Zonoya have a problem with anything I did with their characters, or just want me to take them out all together, just tell me and I will, l for I have no ownership over them. Also, unless I make one up, all character sizes are up to you, but I would recommend basing them off of Spyro's height.**

(Summary of Spyro up to this point)

Spyro was known as one of the greatest skylanders who ever lived. Before he even became a Skylander, he had done so many wonderful things. He had defeated several powerful minions of the Dark Master Malefor, the most notable ones being Evil adult Cynder, Gaul, and the Golem of the Deep. Sadly, when the world was remade into Skylands after Malefor's defeat, Spyro and Cynder forgot who they were for some time.

Since then, Spyro had become a powerful skylander after making a even bigger name for himself by defeating several powerful (but sometimes silly) adversaries on his own, such as Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, The Sorceress, and the dragon tyrant Red. Spyro and Cynder both remembered who they were when Malefor showed up at Skylander academy (comic). After that, Spyro had trained vigorously to get his powers back, and even gained new ones such as Cynder's abilities (legend of spyro series). Cynder had gotten her abilities back as well, but didn't use them much and stuck to her undead powers. Sadly, Malefor had taken the place of the Darkness and continuously wreaked havoc across all of Skylands. He even helped Kaos escape and gave him back his original powers using his power over darkness.

Spyro was a well respected Skylander, alongside Drobot, Tree rex, Wash Buckler, Snapshot, Spitfire, and King Pen. The reason for this wasn't just his power or previous history, but of the fact he was present and fighting in each adventure. He, sometimes with Drobot, were right beside each Skylander the most through each adventure. The most notable villains that he or Drobot have helped and/or defeated themselves being Kaos and his hydra, Vathek, Hektore, Robo Kaos, Captain Frightbeard, Kaossandra, Super Evil Kaos, Count Moneybone, All the doom raiders, Luminous, Nightshade, Traptanium Kaos, the Dream Sheep, Kaos and the Darkness, and Super Kaos. Through all of that, Spyro and Drobot had increased in power and admirers, but Eon made sure that it never went to their heads. They also quickly became friends with the obnoxious but golden hearted pilot Flynn, who along with Drobot frequently tagged along to help Spyro with his missions.

Closely after the situation with Kaos and the Brain, they had found out Cloudcrackers destruction was part of the cause of something else. It, along with Brain's mind magic caused 2 female dragons to enter Skylands. Zonoya and Zirra. Zonoya was rather easy to make peace with when Spyro offered her to stay in the academy. She was angry at losing her family, but became content when she found out Brain's mind magic had made it so that their was still a Zonoya in her world. To put it bluntly, Brain's mind magic mixed with the limitless power of Traptanium made a Zonoya clone. The clone is the one that's in her world. She wasn't exactly happy with the news she couldn't return since there was no portal their, but was put at ease thanks to Spyro, Drobot, Flynn, Cynder, and Eon. She was shocked at her own new appearance along with Spyro's appearance compared to the one she knew, but had no problem with it. She had also decided to challenge Spyro and Drobot separately one day. Both were just able to defeat her and gained her respect and friendly rivalry.

Next was Zirra. She thought Spyro would become like Malefor and destroy the world, but changed her mind when Spyro and Drobot saved her from a charged up Malefor who escaped from the underworld again. She also changed her mind due to how Spyro was corrupted by a being LITERALLY made of Darkness, but was able to fight it off and make it his own (how he became Dark Spyro in the comics). She challenged Spyro to a fight, and thanks to his adventures in skylands, he was able to beat her and finally earn her respect. She became something of a friendly rival for Spyro. She had also challenged Drobot, who barely won against her due to several upgrades he had made to his arsenal and earned her respect as well.

There was one other dragon who entered Skylands, but that was Spyro and Drobot's doing. They had learned of the Kuros Dragons of another Skylands universe due to Kaos and Malefor trying to access the Mirror of Mystery. They saw how the Kuros were isolated by everyone, and when they needed help, the Skylanders for whatever reason refused to. Shocked by this news, neither of them hesitated to jump through the mirror, meet up with that universes Spyro and any other skylanders that were willing to help, and rushed to face Malefor. At the time, Brain and Eon were experimenting on mind magic, and it caused our Spyro and Drobot to get sucked back into Skylands by accident. To everyone's shock though, Feuriah followed them. She somehow found out about the cloning with Zonoya and Zirra, and decided to follow them. She became another powerful rival of Spyro and Drobot like Zirra and Zonoya did and didn't hate them either. Sadly for her Skylands though, her clone still lost her people. The only thing that changed was that she didn't blame the Skylanders and didn't hate Spyro, but still singled him out whenever she fought the Skylanders and still married Kaos.

(Story starts)

This is where the story begins. Spyro was currently looking "normal", and had just finished a gem hunt and was making his way back to Skylander academy. He was also thinking of a way to hide his finds from Flashwing.

Spyro: 'I wonder how much gold I can get for these?' he thought to himself. He was cut off from his thoughts when he was forced to dodge a purple beam aimed at his head. He looked up and smirked at the tall female dragon above him. (An anthro version of Feuriah only with an adult Cynder like build and 12'8" height with the same bracelets she has on her arms, on her legs, and a silver armor like belt with a red jewel in the middle and purple drapes coming off from the side)

Spyro: "Hello Feuriah, I was wondering when you would stop by." he said as said dragonesse smirked back before replying.

Feuriah: "Well hello little purple dragon. I see you've got quite the hall there." she said eyeing his stash of gems he had packed in a large sack. Spyro quickly pushed the sac behind him.

Spyro: "Yeah, I was just heading back to the academy. Sooooo, what can I do ya for?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Feuriah smiled wider before answering.

Feuriah: "How about instead of telling, i'll show you!" she shouted as she charged forward. Spyro charged forward as well, causing the two dragons to lock hands and bash their heads against one another. Feuriah quickly thrust her knee towards Spyro's stomach, and connected. However, she failed to notice Spyro rear his head back and deliver a devastating headbutt. Both dragons were forced to unlock hands as they both were knocked away. Feuriah recovered first and fired another Convexity blast at Spyro, who countered with a blast of his own. The clashing blasts created a dust cloud that temporarily blinded the 2 assailants. Feuriah sadly, was unprepared for a fire covered Spyro to charge out and smash his head her into her stomach. The blow sent her tumbling across the ground. With a growl, Feuriah viciously whipped out her tail towards Spyro, striking him in the side due to it's much longer length. Spyro quickly picked himself up with an annoyed growl. That was one disadvantage he hated the most. 2 of his biggest rivals had ridiculously long tails. He didn't know why, he only knew that he was bad at dodging them.

His thoughts were interrupted again by Feuriah charging at him with her right fist raised and covered in a dark purple aura. Spyro quickly reached out and caught Feuriah's incoming attack by her wrist, his own lighter purple aura flaring up. Seeing as how her attack was going nowhere, Feuriah swung her left fist at Spyro's head, only for him to quickly catch it just inches from his head.

Feuriah: "Damn you!" she shouted as they both pushed against each other, both of them trying to overpower the other. Sadly for Feuriah, Spyro decided to pull a, well Spyro, and headbutt her again. Feuriah recoiled in shock and pain as Spyro released her. That pain quickly turned anger as she glared at the purple dragon in front of her. "You will regret that," she snarled and fired another convexity blast which sent Spyro into a large boulder. Spyro quickly jumped to safety as Feuriah's next convexity blast destroyed the boulder he was previously on. The purple dragon quickly retaliated with a large lightning blast. Feuriah easily dodged it and formed a fury shield to block Spyro's Super Flame attack. She was unprepared however for Spyro, covered in convexity energy, to ram head-first into her shield. The force behind it shattered her shield, but left her mobile enough to give Spyro a strong kick to the gut and a right hook to the head.

Spyro quickly picked himself back up and fired a large blast of shadow at the black dragonesse. Feuriah was temporarily blinded again, which was all the time Spyro needed to burst forward and land a strong shot at Feuriah's rib cage before retreating backwards. Feuriah let out a loud growl of pain before glaring at Spyro and thrusting her limbs outwards with a scream. This caused several smaller beams of Convexity energy to shoot out in almost random directions. Spyro was nicked by a few beams, but was able to outlast the onslaught. Eventually, Feuriah's stamina ran out, which allowed Spyro to charge forward and almost land a right hook to her face, only for Feuriah to have a second wind and dodge. Both dragons then launched into a brief clash of punches and kicks that eventually took place in the air. After taking 3 hits to the muzzle, Spyro landed a strong punch to Feuriah's nose, sending her flipping backwards with a grunt, which turned into a pain filled cry when Spyro flew behind her and landed a hard double kick to her back sending her flying. Spyro quickly pursued the black dragonesse, but got a kick to the gut as payback. Both dragons repeatedly charged against each other again and again, one striking the other each time, until they eventually locked claws again. They struggled against each other until Feuriah broke her right hand free and swung at Spyro's head. Spyro barely dodged the fast strike, but lucky for him, it gave him enough leeway to get behind Feuriah and grip her tail. With a mighty heave, Spyro swung Feuriah upside down above him, leaped into the air, activated his earth abilities, and drove his now rock-covered knee into her head while pulling on her tail for a stronger impact.

Feuriah: "Aaargh!" Feuriah screamed in pain from the strong hit as the rocks covering Spyro's knee, shattered due to the hard impact. Releasing her tail as soon as he struck, Spyro watched Feuriah fly backwards into another boulder about 10 feet away. The purple dragon quickly ran over to make sure she was alright, and was relieved she was only unconscious with minor injuries. Wanting to get home now that his battle was done, he quickly wrote an apology note with a pencil and paper he kept in one of his pouches, placed it along with a bag of green and red energy crystals in her hand, and flew off back to Skylanders academy with his sack of gems.

*a few min later*

Feuriah gave her head a little shake to clear it as she awoke.

Feuriah: "What happened?" she asked herself, until she noticed something in her hand. She saw a note along with a bag of crystals. She held the note closer to her face as she read through it.

Note:

_Dear Feuriah,_

_I know we fight all the time, but still, sorry for knocking you out like that. As a show of peace, I left you some green and red healing crystals to help restore you to full strength. See you later :)_

_Spyro_

Feuriah smiled. Spyro was always the thoughtful one, though she bets he forgot she stays at the academy as well. With a amused head shake, she crushed the crystals as their power both healed her and restored her stamina. She then spread her large wings and took off back towards the academy. On the way, she was wondering if she could catch Flynn on the way to her room. She loved messing with him, it always gave her a good laugh.

At the academy, Spyro was on the run from Flashwing. He had sadly, been unsuccessful in sneaking his prize past the gem loving dragon.

Spyro: "Back off Flashwing! These are mine!" he shouted as he managed to stay ahead of Flashwing due to his better flight. Flashwing would not give up though. She liked gems almost as much as she liked the dragon she was chasing.

Flashwing: "C'mon Spyro, i'll give you something _special _for those lovely jewels you have!" She said flirtily with a wink. Spyro blushed and partially considered before slapping himself and continued to flee.

Spyro: "Not today Flashwing!" he said as he started flying away faster. As Spyro rounded a corner, he was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a random room. When he turned to see who grabbed him, he was shocked and relieved to see his best friend Flynn. Flynn was about 8'7" (anthro story, everyone gets WAY bigger) with a rather muscular build, but not overly buff like Slam Bam.

Flynn gave Spyro the shush sign as they both carefully glanced through the doors window. They were just in time to see Flashwing dash past the door. Flynn turned back to Spyro before speaking.

Flynn: "Dude, you keep forgetting you have shadow powers man," he said, to which Spyro face clawed.

Spyro: "Darn it. Anyway, thanks for the help man. See you later," he said with a smile as he activated his shadow powers and silently made his way to his room. Flynn smiled before he heard a voice call him.

?: "Oh Flynnnn." Flynn turned pale as he turned to the smiling face of Feuriah.

Flynn: "H-h-h-hey Feuriah, w-w-what do y-y-you n-need?" he asked as he backed up. Feuriah grinned before speaking.

Feuriah: "I was just bored and wanted to play a little game with you," she said as she casually sharpened her claws with her tail spade. Flynn's teeth started chattering before he shakily spoke.

Flynn: "C-c-c-c-can w-w-we talk about t-this?" he asked hopefully, but already knowing the answer. Feuriah smiled wider before quietly replying.

Feuriah: "No, now you better start running, because you have 10 seconds," she said as Flynn heeded her warning and took off running faster than Hugo running from sheep. Feuriah quickly counted to 10 before chasing after the terrified pilot, laughing like a maniac the whole way.

With Spyro, he had just finished stashing away his find before hearing Flynn's screams and Feuriah's laughing.

Spyro: "Darn it, she's doing it again. Why does she enjoy scaring him so much. Eh, doesn't matter. I'M COMING BUDDY!" he shouted as he burst out of his room, made sure to lock the door, and flew off to help his friend.

*Next day*

Spyro and Flynn were walking towards a food cart outside the academy while talking about the, i politely call, *mess* that went on the previous day.

Flynn: "Thanks for getting me out of that man. I'm pretty sure if she caught me, she would have given ME the boom where the sun don't shine," the pilot said with a pale face. Spyro gently patted his friends shoulder comfortingly.

Spyro: "Don't worry man, Feuriah wouldn't do anything fatal to you. It would probably still hurt a lot though," he said with a sheepish grin. Flynn just shook his head with a worryful sigh before replying.

Flynn: "Eh, let's just forget about it for now, those sandwiches are calling our name! BOOM!" shouted the pilot while striking his signature pose. Spyro laughed, happy his friend was in a good mood again as both ran over to the stand with all the gold Spyro had gotten for his gem supply from yesterday, most likely intending to buy out 4/5ths of it.

Unknown to them, they were being watched. On top of one of the towers of the academy, a large red Dragonesse in red was staring down at Spyro and Flynn with a smile.

?: "Looks like you enjoyed your little fight with Feuriah, well I hope you'll enjoy ours to Spyro," she said with a smile. She then had to cover her mouth to hold in her laughter when Flynn slipped on a lettuce leaf and had 3 of his sandwiches land on his head. She had to admit, Flynn was annoying at first, but after spending some time around him, she noticed he really did have a heart of gold, even if he was a little obnoxious.

On another tower, a massive black dragon with several gold bands and silver armor was perched, watching the 2 friends mingle with each other.

?: "Hmph, and I used to think this dragon would become like Malefor. I'm glad Cynder was here to help talk some sense into me. But I do think me and Spyro are a little overdo for a rematch," she said with a smirk as she quickly hid behind the tower. The red dragonesse decided to hide as well, and both were lucky as Flynn chose that time to look up at the top of the academy. Both came back up when Flynn turned away however.

Flynn: 'Could have swore i saw something' he thought, but played it off as just seeing things. As both Spyro and Flynn continued eating, Hugo ran up to Spyro with a tired look.

Hugo: "Spyro, we need help, The Golden Queen is on the loose again. We don't even know how she left the academy unnoticed," he said with a panicked expression. To Hugo's mild shock, Spyro actually grew an excited expression on his face.

Spyro: "Yes! I've been wanting to fight the Golden Queen again for a while. Don't worry Hugo, i'll take care of this. Where is she?" he asked as Hugo shook himself out of his stupor and pulled out a map.

Hugo: "She's in the Golden Arcade. Besides her lair, that has more gold than anywhere. Speaking of which, she has already transported all the gold from the golden desert to the arcade. My suspicion is that she's powering herself up, or she just wants the gold. Either way, you need to stop her." he said as he handed him an earth trap. Fun fact, the portal master (you), had found a way to send traps through the portals, so now the Skylanders could trap villains without the portal master if the need ever arose. This was one of those times.

Spyro: "Alright, i'm on it, we'll chat later Flynn!" he shouted as he flew off waving bye. Flynn smiled before waving back.

Flynn: "Take her down good, Spyro buddy!" he shouted back as Spyro flew off. "Ah, another day, another hot lady wanting to fight Spyro," Hugo almost fell over when he heard that.

Hugo: "I'm sorry Flynn but, WHAT?!" he asked loudly. Flynn facepalmed before turning to explain.

Flynn: "Hugo, haven't you noticed Spyro is constantly challenged by hot females all the time. Just yesterday he was provoked into a fight by Feuriah. Last week he fought against Kaossandra and Mermeralda, and about 3 days ago he fought Zonoya AND Zirra!" he finished with a arm spasm to emphasize his point. Hugo put a hand to his chin in thought before his eyes opened wide in realization.

Hugo: "Your right; but i've also noticed that usually on the same days that happens, you end up being chased by whoever fought him if they live at the academy," he stated, making the pilot groan as they started walking back to the academy.

Flynn: "Don't remind me, i'm still sore from running from what I like to call, the 3 scarry Dragonesses. Why are the scary and/or bad ones always so hot?!" he asked as Hugo snickered at his friends response. Unknown to them, 2 of the said Dragonesses heard everything and were blushing up a storm.

*With Spyro*

Spyro: "Jeez, I forgot she had so many guards," he complained as he maneuvered through the Golden Queen's new lair. He had met Sal along the way, and was glad to see he wasn't hurt. He rescued all the employees he could find, but along the way noticed the queen had greatly increased her defenses. All the puzzles were MUCH harder, and almost all her minions were upgraded or replaced. He had just gotten through a room with 10 cyclops dragons in it. She had also replaced all the normal skeleton soldiers with, surprisingly, Shadow dukes but they moved much faster, could hold their swords upright, and had . Luckily, they still were just as dumb and kept getting their sword stuck everywhere, or they hit each other. He also noticed their armor was different. It was black with gold highlights. At first he wondered how the Queen had gotten all these minions, but then remembered the minions monthly catalogue, combined with the fact she's easily one of the richest people in skylands.

Shaking his head, he continued forward. Everywhere he went he saw various kinds of gold, jewels, and many other valuable trinkets. He also noticed silver, bronze, and platinum littering the place. He wondered why, cause the Golden Queen only loved, well, GOLD! So why were things like bronze all over the place too? He decided to ask her when he got to her. He ran into another chamber and this time saw a bronze Grave Clobber and silver Bad Juju. They weren't real, but they were just as strong. Bad Juju swung her staff in the air and launched a tornado at Spyro. He quickly ducked out of the way, but was struck by a large bone thrown by the Grave Clobber. Picking himself up, he launched a large lightning strike, followed by a large earth blast, at Grave Clobber, sending him slamming into the wall. Spyro then directed his attention on Bad Juju, and charged her as magical fiery ibex horns formed around his own. He rammed head on into the evil jini and sent her slamming into the opposite wall. Spyro's victory was short lived as Grave Clobber sent the dragon flying with a shockwave slam. Spyro took to the air, and with shadows forming around him, performed an earth pound attack which slammed the mummy on his stomach. Spyro was then struck in the back by 3 bolts of lightning and sent into the wall. Getting tired of this, he picked himself up and charged again. This time, a purple aura formed around his head as he opened his mouth and began charging. Combining his Super Flame, Daybringer Flame, and Head Start attacks, he launched a Super Head Start Daybringer Flame which slammed into the metal villain copies, causing them to shatter and release experience balls. Spyro panted after that last attack, but was rewarded when his body absorbed the experience and grew slightly larger as his body exploded in power. Spyro smiled to himself, happy all that work defeating the Golden Queen's new and improved minions payed off.

He continued his way and saw something familiar. It was just like the stairway Spyro, Krypt King, Cali, and Snap Shot climbed to face the Golden Queen in her lair. She must have been living here for a while if she was able to construct something like that. He quickly climbed the stairs and entered the Queen's throne room. As he entered, he saw, who he assumed to be the queen, sitting on her throne being fanned by Mabu in egyptian clothing. When she saw him, she ushered them away and turned to speak with him.

Golden Queen: "Well hello again Spyro, you really fought all this way to see little ole me?" she asked teasingly. Spyro smirked before answering.

Spyro: "Well when a villian, in this case an attractive one, is causing trouble in Skylands, you can expect me to come runnin. By the way, what happened to you? You look different," he said staring at her figure. This however, just made the Queen's smile get bigger.

Golden Queen: "Yes, i've had a few changes to my physique. I have a feeling it's due to my love of more treasure than just gold, and judging by your expression and your compliment, I think you _like _it," she said with a gleam in her bright red eyes. She wasn't wrong either, she had changed a lot.

Golden Queen new look:

[Her chest and midsection clothes looked slightly thicker but same design. Her arms had armor identical to awakened Hex's on her shoulders with armor identical to awakened Lightning Rod's shoulder armor only completely covering her biceps, but color matching their respective arms. Her headdress and midsection parts of her dress were like all of the ones in these mixed together with her original one: (look up Golden Queen's concept art, it can also be found on her Fandom Wiki page). Her original arm clothing (don't know what their called) was still present, just mixed in with her new bicep armor, and had awakened Aurora's arm guards on her wrists and light awakened hex's arm guards above them, all under her original arm clothing which also had small buds around the front. Her leg armor was like Dragonslayer Ornstein's leg armor, only heel shaped, a darker shaded wrap around the center with a tear shaped bud in the middle, covered in intricate line designs, 2 giant rings around the mid portion on each one, slightly wider than normal, and about 3 inches above the knees. She also had skin tight pants that were evenly stripped and polka dotted were connected to her leg guards. Her dress was longer and stretched out wider with little tear shaped buds adorning it. She also had light armor covering the sides of her face and neck. She also had Awakened Aurora's "wings" on her back as well. Her claws had purple diamond in a small slit on the outside edge of each, and she had identical rings with jewels on each hand. From pinkie to thumb, the jewels in the rings on her right hand were Emerald, Tanzanite, Ruby, Sapphire, and Blue Diamond. On her left hand were Black Opal, Red Beryl, Musgravite, Alexandrite, and Pink Diamond. Each of the rings were in a rhodium, claw shaped ring (like the dark souls clutch rings). She also had a large cloak that was transparent like a white diamond, but also had several different colored jewels adorning it. Next, the color shades/metal of her visible skin on each limb were Osmium (blue metallic vesrion) for the left arm, Silver for the left leg, Gold for the right arm, and Bronze on her left leg. The colors of her clothes on each limb were varying shades of whatever her "skin" was (you can decide). Finally, her midsection, back, "wings", and head were platinum with a deep blue shine. Her midsection clothes were shiny, dark greys with blue highlights (like her evolved form in Trap Team, including the flap connected to her dress) while her headdress was more of a silvery white. She's also about 10'11" and all her clothes looked like they had matching glitter for each area of color on them. Finally, she had a platinum necklace covered in several different colored Diamonds, a large clear diamond being in the center.]

Her clothes and colors had changed a lot is an understatement, even her body figure had changed. It was slightly more muscular, she was much taller, and certain "places" had gotten more "developed".

Luckily for Spyro, he was able to snap himself out of his staring without the queen noticing. Trying to direct his attention to something else, he decided to ask a question he's had since he saw her new lair.

Spyro: "Well, since you're obviously not about gold anymore, what should I call you?" he asked, as the unnamed queen smiled even bigger.

Unnamed Queen: "I'm so glad you asked, I had already come up with one and was just trying to tell you. You may call me Oro Platine Königin, the Queen of Treasure!" she shouted as she raised her arms in the air dramatically, causing several valuable metals, jewels, and coins to fall below her. Spyro had to admit, he was impresses. The, now named, Queen of Treasure had made a rather big entrance, and if their first battle was anything to go by, she wasn't all talk.

Spyro: "Well Oro, i'm sorry to disappoint you, but I came here to capture you, and that's exactly what i'm going to do," he said as he got into a fighting stance. This just made the now named Oro smirk.

Oro: "I expected that, but don't expect it do be as easy as last time." she said as she raised her hand and a new staff came out. It was 11'3", and was made out of some type of black metal. It, like her clothes, was glittering all over and seemed to even have all assortments of colored gems aligning it, except for the handle which was dark grey with white on the top and bottom edges. The top was shaped like her old staff mixed with Mysticat's staff, with the giant purple jewel in the middle. "Now I will show you what an attractive villain can do," she said as she pointed the tip at Spyro. The purple dragon smirked before replying.

Spyro: "Bring it on!" he shouted back. Oro smiled and shot a giant bronze scarab him. Spyro dived to the side and fired a super flame towards her. Sadly, she had already put up her shield, only this time it alternated between transparent, crystal like colors instead of just gold. Oro then levitated several giant coins above her and sent them flying at Spyro. The purple dragon dodged all but one, and was sent into a pile of treasure. He pushed one of the coins off of him in time to look up and see Oro coming down at him, intent on giving him short term memory loss with her staff. Spyro quickly dived out of the way and countered with his tail, smacking Oro in the stomach and sending her into a separate pile of treasure. With a growl of annoyance, she picked herself up and sent a barrage of golden and platinum scarabs at the dragon. Spyro sent a barrage of high pressure water blasts that managed to catch all the scarabs, but also made a smoke screen. He was unprepared however, for several silver disks to fly out of the smoke and slam into him. Spyro was sent onto his back, but was lucky enough to put his hands up and catch Oros staff as she tried to pin his neck to the ground. Sadly for Oro, she forgot he had a tail. Spyro used said appendage to swipe her legs and shove her off.

Both quickly picked themselves up, and Oro was the first to strike back. She slammed her staff on the floor, causing a massive shockwave to explode around her. Spyro jumped over the first one, but was struck with another one that came from behind. Oro then fired a beam at Spyro and turned him to Platinum.

Oro: "Yes, now you will be mine forever, Spyro," She said with a grin at her victory. Sadly for her, it was short lived as "Platinum Spyro" started to spark and blink. A few seconds later, the statue exploded as Spyro activated his Lightning Fury. The Fury also sent Oro, who had tried to protect herself with another shield, flying back into the steps of her throne.

Oro: "Let's see what you think of THIS! Golden scarab, protect your queen!" she shouted as she activated her Sky-Ch and her wings extended, sending thousands of metallic blue, silver, bronze, and gold scarabs at Spyro. Try as he might, Spyro was overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the scarabs, and was to unfocused to use any of his Fury's. Once the onslaught ended, Oro floated back to the ground and used her staff for support, feeling slightly drained after using her Sky-Chi.

Oro: "Now that's what I call, getting the royal treatment", she said as Spyro slowly picked himself back up while trying to come up with a plan to win.

Spyro: 'Man, Oro's much stronger than she was last time. A better fighter too, cause it looks like she's not afraid to get physical anymore. I guess i'll have to use it again. I'm glad Oro's given me another reason to use this, other than look awesome,' he thought as he picked himself up. Oro watched in curiosity as dark mist started to gather around Spyro. She suddenly remembered when he used this on her during their first fight, and was excited to fight him at full power again. Plus, he looked hotter than usual like this. Speaking of Spyro, after a few seconds, he exploded in a cloud of black and purple mist. Once it cleared, Spyro was shown in his Dark Form (the one listed in the beginning of the chapter.) His long and surprisingly light armored cape and coats blowed behind him as his now silver horns and tail spade now sparked with purple bolts energy and his skin seeped with pitch black smoke. The now black scaled dragon opened his now shining, purple eyes and smirked at the Queen of Treasure. He held his claw out as purple energy covered it, making it glow purple as his horns sparked with more energy.

Dark Spyro: "Let's dance Queenie," he said and charged forward. Oro grinned and charged forward as well. This time, Spyro was able to grab her wrist before she could fire a spell, and slam his knee into her gut. Spyro then followed it with a superman punch to her head, sending her flying back into the wall. Oro shook her head clear and fired a concentrated beam of bronze and silver at the black dragon. Spyro crossed his arms as a barrier of purple energy formed and just barely withstood the blast. When the barrier shattered, Spyro opened his new wings, which were like a fusion of Deathwing, Spitfire and Drobot's, and blasted into the air. A crystal, shaped like the symbol of the darkness appeared in between his helmet horns, and fired a darkness laser (the laser attack the darkness uses in Superchargers). Oro was able to block it with her shield again however. She then summoned giant crystalline spheres, easily twice as big as herself, and launched them. Spyro was able to easily evade all of them due to the jets on his wing armor. He wasn't prepared however, for Oro to shoot forward and double kick him in the gut. Spyro managed to stay on his feet, but was sent skidding across the floor. Spyro's eyes then started seeping purple mist as he floated a few feet in the air, and fired a Dark Fury blast, only much brighter than usual. The powerful beam struck Oro in the chest and sent her crashing through her throne. Spyro gently landed while painting himself, and carefully observed the pile of rubble that used to be her throne. Soon enough, Oro threw the rubble off herself and got to her feet. She glared at Spyro, her red eyes glowing brightly. Suddenly, she gasped and got a large grin on her face.

Oro: "You really think, that THIS, is all of my power?" she asked with a laugh. Spyro narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what she meant, before they widened in horror. Before he could stop her, Oro slammed her staff on the ground under her as it started cracking. The floor had already been damaged enough, so that one hit was more than enough to cause it to collapse. Once it did, Oro fell into a pool of melted valuable metals that was hidden by her staircase, which had now crumbled to the floor. Just a few seconds later, a giant clawed hand reached out from the pool and gripped the side of the room, and then another. Soon, Oro was able to pull herself out of the pool, laughing all the way.

Spyro: "Wow, talk about Deja vu-oh crap!" he shouted as one of the her giant hands almost crushed him, if he hadn't rolled out of the way. He also noticed that Oro's "wings" glowed and started firing platinum spinning disks everywhere. Spyro quickly took to the air to avoid the ground ones, but also had to dodge Oro's eye lasers. Once the disks stopped spawning, Spyro flew back down to the ground and fired a purple Daybringer Flame. The flame struck Oro in the chest, causing coins of varying metals to spill out.

Oro: "Ah, my precious coins!" she said in alarm as Spyro proceeded to collect a few of them.

Spyro: "Hey, every bit helps!" he said with a cheeky smile directed at her. Oro blushed slightly before growling and quickly absorbing the rest of the fallen coins back into herself, healing herself in the process. She then formed a sphere of crystalline energy in between her 2 claws, and sent out several shockwaves of platinum, golden, and metallic blue.

Spyro easily dodged all of them, but was then smacked away by Oro's giant claw. Spyro quickly picked himself back up and thrust both hands forward, forming the symbol of the darkness in front of his hands and fired a mixture of the purple Daybringer Flame, Dark Fury blast, and Darkness Laser. Oro retaliated by focusing another crystal colored orb of energy between her 2 claws, only this time it had the colors of all her rings. Like Spyro, she thrusted her hands forward as a massive beam with the same colors as her rings only surrounded by gold and platinum particle dust clashed with Spyro' however was slowly being overpowered, due to Oro having the advantage of a massive pool of melted treasure she continuously drew power from. Oro's grin grew wider and wider the closer her beam got. Spyro knew the Oro's attack wasn't nearly powerful enough to kill him, but it would DEFINITELY hurt. To Spyro's relief and Oro's shock, a familiar robotic voice could be heard over the sound of the attacks clashing.

?: "Blink and destroy!" it said as suddenly 4 blue beams shot through the door of the throne room, over Spyro's head, and struck Oro's in the right eye, exploding on contact.

Oro: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain as she clutched her eye, which was amplified when Spyro's attack struck her in the chest, sending her crashing into the opposite wall. Spyro looked behind him and saw his friend Drobot (anthro version of the Dlrobot on MAD-project's page on Deviantart, only his tail, arms, and legs are all completely covered in similar robotic armor, and he is the same height as Spyro)

Spyro: "Hey Drobot, fancy meeting you here," Spyro said with a friendly wave. The armor wearing dragon smiled before landing next to Spyro.

Drobot: "Hello Spyro, Flynn told me you might need some help. I can see he was right considering the Golden Queen's little _change_" he said, gesturing to Oro, who was now pushing herself upright while nursing her eye.

Spyro: "Dro, meet Oros Platine Königin, the Queen of Treasure," he said as said Queen absorbed a few ruby's and healed her damaged eye.

Oro: "You will pay for that you little ingrate!" she sayed and charged up an energy sphere in her right hand, only this one was swirling with ruby red energy, and her left hand had an energy orb with diamond pink colored energy swirling around it. Both Dragons grinned at each other before turning back to the angry queen as Spyro's top helmet lowered so that his eyes were now covered along with his muzzle.

Both: "Bring it on!" they shouted as their tech enhanced wings charged up and they charged towards the giant queen.

(With Flynn)

Flynn was rebuilding his ship, having found old blueprints for it thanks to Drobot and Sharpfin. Flynn then remembered that Drobot was helping Spyro deal with the Golden Queen. Drobot had always been a good friend with Spyro, especially after Spyro got his wing upgrades. Flynn had helped him design those along with Drobot. As Flynn continued hammering at the deck of his ship, he heard footsteps approach right before he heard a familiar female voice.

?: "Hey Flynn!" the voice said as Flynn smiled, recognizing it immediately.

Flynn: "Hey Tessa!" he said, turning around and waving at the fast approaching fox. He got a worried look though when he noticed she wasn't slowing down. Before he could even begin to yell stop, she slammed into him and both tumbled to the floor. Looking up at the fox on top of him, Flynn asked "Hey Tessa, what are you doing here?"

Tessa: "It's been pretty quiet in Cloudbreak lately, so I decided to come and see you. Where are Spyro and Drobot?" she asked looking around for said dragons. Before Flynn could answer, someone else beat him to it.

?: "Their off on a mission, now would you kindly get off him," a slightly annoyed voice said before Tessa was softly shoved off Flynn. The shover was revealed to be Cali. Tessa growled lightly before picking herself up as Cali helped Flynn to his feet.

Flynn: "Well hello Cali, what brings you here?" he asked politely, having learned that flirting with Cali to often, equals pain everywhere.

Cali: "I saw Tessa running over to see you and wanted to make sure you 2 wouldn't break anything. _And so she would back off_," she said, the last part being under her breath. Tessa heard it however, and growled louder.

Tessa: "What was that Cali? I didn't hear you right," Tessa said with a smirk, making Cali glare at her. Before either of them could come to blows, Flynn gently grabbed their shoulders and pushed them apart.

Flynn: "Hey hey hey hey! Lets all just calm down, were all friends here right?" he asked, to which both girls put on cake smiles and answered yes. Tessa then turned to back to Flynn.

Tessa: "So, what you working on?" she asked, to which Cali turned to him with a look saying she wanted to know too.

Flynn: "Oh, just working on my ship. I had to sacrifice it to help take down Malefor when he showed up at the academy. I am glad to say though, that it definitely led to his _downfall!_ PUN BOOM!" he shouted, striking his signature pose. Both girls giggled and rolled their eyes as Cali responded first.

Cali: "Well, you're not wrong I guess. How far are you?" she asked. Flynn simply pointed around him to several other parts of his ship that had been finished.

Flynn: "It's much easier with Spyro or Drobot'd help," he said with a sheepish grin.

Tessa: "I could help if you want," she said immediately, making Cali growl.

Cali: "And what do you know about machines miss bird whisperer?" Cali asked mockingly, making Tessa gasp in shock/anger.

Tessa: "At least my bird is nicer than you miss sarcasm," Tessa growled back. Cali's eyes widened in shock, but quickly narrowed in anger as both girls lunged at each other, throwing punches and insults alike as they wrestled across the floor. Flynn could do nothing but try and direct them away from anything dangerous.

Flynn: 'I wonder if the girls Dro and Spy deal with are this violent?' he asked himself in his head.

(With said dragons)

Spyro had just fired a strong Darkness Laser from his helmet crystal at Oro again, which struck her in the chest as Drobot charged forward aiming for her forehead. Both dragons and Oro were tired from their fight, each side taking large hits again and again. Sadly, Oro's flailing arms knocked him off course. Instead of hitting her forehead, he slammed into her rather *cough* "voluptuous" chest. Noticing where he was, he couldn't stop himself from saying what he said next.

Drobot: "Raw materials detected," he said out loud, before launching himself off the queens chest and covering his mouth as steam came out of his ears, blushing like a tomato through his armor. Oro blushed brightly as Spyro covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing, while also thinking about what just happened.

Spyro: 'Lucky dragon' he thought as Oro shook herself out of her stupor and smirked at the 2 dragons.

Oro: "If you boys wanted a feel, all you have to do is ask?" she said with a wink. Both male dragons blushed greatly before smirking back.

Drobot: "We apologize Oro, but since you have committed a level 6 crime, we are obligated as Skylanders to capture and detain you," he said as Spyro voiced his agreement.

Spyro: "Yeah, hit us up after we've taken you in, and we can talk," he said with his own smirk hidden under his masks. Oro grinned wider before her eyes started glowing.

Oro: "Then come and take me," she said as she fired her eye lasers. Drobot took to the air and Spyro stayed near the ground as they both dodged the lasers, while also advancing forward. Oro then slammed her fists on the ground, sending several more shockwaves that both dragons managed to dodge. Oro then summoned 12 guard turrets, all colored like the sections of her limbs, and fired similar colored spinning blades. Drobot decided to deal with the turrets while Spyro charged at Oro. Spyro fired another Daybringer Flame that struck Oro in the head, but was knocked back by a surprisingly fast swipe from her giant hand. Spyro quickly picked himself up and charged Oro again, this time purple ibex horns forming around his. He slammed into Oro's head again, this time daizing the giant queen. Drobot had just finished off the turrets and decided to use the queens current state to his advantage. Suddenly, 2 large halves of a shield formed on Drobot's arms. Smashing his arms together, the shields formed into one full circle shield as a laser in the middle started charging (like the Arkeyan Shield Juggernauts). The laser finished charging rather quickly, and fired a large beam similar to the one Robo-Kaos fires from the fist of Arkus, and struck Oro in the stomach. The giant queen screeched in pain before she fell forward, just managing to catch herself with her hands before her head hit the floor. Glaring at the duo, Oro was then covered in an aura of platinum, gold, bronze, and metallic blue. She then threw her hands out and fired another beam of energy, only this one was MUCH bigger than last time.

Oro: "TAKE THIS!" she screamed as the beam rushed at the 2 skylanders. Drobot had 2 cannons come out of his back that were similar to an Drill Sergeants, and another like an Arkeyan Ultron on his tail and started charging up all his weapons as he reformed the shield laser again. Spyro opened his mouth as a large mass of purple and black energy started gathering up. Right before Oro's blast could reach them, both dragons fired their attacks. Drobot fired his eye, wing, shield, back, and tail laser all at once as they morphed into 1 concentrated blue and red laser. Spyro fired a massive blast of Dark Fury mixed with his Daybringer Flame and the Darkness lasers that fired from his helmet again. Both attacks collided with Oro's as both struggled to gain the edge over the other. Sadly for Oro, she had taken to much recent damage and couldn't heal herself while she was focusing all her power into her attack. With one final burst of energy, Spyro and Drobot were able to over power the Queen of Treasure and cause a large explosion that temporarily blinded them. Once the dust had cleared, both dragons saw Oro had been shrunk back to her normal size and was collapsed on the ground. Both dragons were worried they accidentally killed her and rushed over to make confirm if they did or not.

Both however, were relieved to see she was just unconscious. Spyro reached into a hidden pocket in his trench coat, but noticed that the trap was gone. He then remembered Oro hitting him in the side with a strong blast earlier, which must have tossed the trap out. After explaining to Drobot about what had happened, and why Oro looked so much different and why she called herself Oro, Spyro gently picked said queen up and they both left the golden arcade. All the other residents had relocated, and considering this was Oro's new lair, they probably wouldn't be coming back any time soon, considering also that several of her incredibly strong minions were still inside.

(With Flynn)

Tessa and Cali had finally finished their little wrestling match, and were now helping Flynn with the Dread-Yacht. While they were working, Hugo came walking up to them.

Hugo: "Hello everyone," he said with a smile as everyone else returned it.

Flynn: "Ahoy their Hugo, what do you need?" he said friendly. Hugo smiled before speaking.

Hugo: "Just came by to tell you that Spyro and Drobot are back," he said, to which Flynn smiled even bigger.

Flynn: "Well what are we waiting for, lets go meet em," he said as he took off. Cali and Tessa frowned slightly at the interruption, but smiled again once Spyro and Drobot were mentioned. They could hang out with Flynn later. Both of them and Hugo followed Flynn on his journey to find his friends.

Speaking of whom, Spyro and Drobot had just placed Oro in a special cell that Eon and the Portal Master created. When they questioned him, they got an odd answer.

(Flashback)

Spyro: "No offence Master Eon, but why did we place Oro in here instead of an Earth Trap?" he asked, to which Drobot nodded his agreement. Eon smiled at the black dragons politeness before answering.

Eon: "It is ok to ask questions my dragon friends, but as for why? Well, we decided that the Golden Queen- i guess Miss Königin, was a sensei before, she my be able to turn over a new leaf again. Besides, she is by far one of the most tame villains i've seen in awhile so i'm thinking of putting her on probation until she can prove herself a true friend," he said with a smile. Spyro and Drobot just shrugged and turned to leave. As they left, Eon snickered behind them. The Portal Master decided to ask why Eon was laughing.

Portal Master: "Why are you laughing Eon?" Eon turned to the Portal Master before answering.

Eon: "I'm laughing because I know of Oro's infatuation with those 2 dragons and Flynn. Why do you think she made it so hard for Grave Clobber to rescue Flynn when they fought her in her lair? Those 3 are so oblivious they can't see almost any of the girls that are infatuated with them. Haven't you noticed the looks they get from people like Hex, Roller Brawl, Chill, Cali, Zonoya, Feuriah, and even Ziira?!" he asked, to which the Portal Master's eyes widened in realization before they to started laughing.

Portal Master: "This will be fun to watch," the Portal Master said as both present portal masters continued laughing.

(With Spyro and Drobot)

Both dragons were enjoying a nice meal before they both heard a voice that made them smile.

Flynn: "Hey guys!" Flynn shouted as he raced up to them out of breath. Drobot let out a hearty chuckle ashe pulled the tired pilot into a chair.

Drobot: "Take a brief moment of rest and relaxation my friend and enjoy some meat with bread, lettuce, and cheese," Drobot said as he handed Flynn a burger.

Spyro: "Dro, it's called a burger man," he said, to which the cyber enhanced dragon glanced at him in confusion.

Drobot: "Is that not what I described?" he asked, to which Spyro just gave up.

Spyro: "Never mind buddy. Anyway, Flynn! You will not believe what happened to the Golden Queen," Spyro said, which made Flynn instantly perk up. After both dragons had explained everything, Flynn was both shocked and intrigued.

Flynn: "So miss Gold Queenie is now the Treasure Queenie?" he asked, to which Spyro nodded. "And _you _landed on her *snicker* puppies?" Flynn asked Drobot while barely concealing his laughter. Drobot dropped his head to the table in embarrassment. Spyro on the other hand, started laughing alongside Flynn.

Spyro: "Yeah, the lucky dragon landed right on top of them. You won't believe what he said either," Spyro said with a smile, making Drobot pail and Flynn grin in anticipation.

Flynn: "Don't leave me hanging, what did he say?"

Spyro: "Hey said "Raw Materials Detected"," As soon as Spyro finished, Flynn burst out laughing as Drobot buried his head in his hands. Both Flynn and Spyro noticed and decided to help their embarrassed friend.

Flynn: "Hey, sorry about laughing man. Besides, i've done WAY worse," Flynn said as Drobot looked up with a curious look.

Drobot: "Please identify what you have said that could be worse," Drobot requested politely.

Flynn: "Well for one, during valentine's day when I went up to Cali and said, "Hey girl, I must be REALLY thirsty to want a tall drink of water like you." She punted me into the academy wall after that," Flynn said with a sheepish grin as Drobot burst out laughing. Unknown to them, Cali and Tessa were nearby watching since Hugo left once they arrived, both snickering at the funny memory, although Cali did feel bad for doing it though. Doesn't make it any less funny.

Drobot: "I must admit, that story did increase my positive attitude. I thank you for the assistance," he said as Flynn and Spyro smiled before they all resumed eating.

Spyro: "Hey Dro, wanna spar?" Spyro asked in a challenging tone, after they were done eating. "I bet i'll win easily," he said with a smirk. Drobot narrowed his eyes at the cocky purple dragon before answering.

Drobot: "I accept your challenge, although I feel the results will be Drobot: 1, cocky purple punk: 0," he said as both dragons got in each others faces before laughing. All 3 friends headed to the academy to try and find a spot to spar while being watched by 10 different people. 2 were Tessa and Cali, both happy they found an excuse to hang out with Flynn again, and watch Spyro and Drobot. 4 others were female skylanders. Aurora, Stealth Elf, Hex, and Whirlwind. Cynder wasn't there because she was on a surprise mission that popped up. All 4 skylanders wanted to see how much stronger Spyro and Drobot had gotten, and other reasons. The last 2 were the massive Dragonesses that were once again perched on the towers of the academy, both eager to see Spyro and Drobot show off their skills, and to see what they were up against when they got their own sparring sessions from the 2 dragons.

Spyro, Drobot, and Flynn all headed into the academy, completely unaware of the audience they would have.

**That's that. Review on what you think and ask any questions you have or if you want anything explained. Here's a recap on everything extra for this story. 1. Zirra, Feuriah, and Zonoya do not belong to me. 2. All links I had listed just need to be copied and pasted into a link search engine. 3. All physical character descriptions like height are up to you unless I state them. Finally, If the creators of Zirra, Feuriah, and Zonoya have a problem with anything I do, just tell me and i'll fix it right away. **


	2. New waifu- I mean villainesses

**Hey i'm back with a new chapter. Also, I know I forgot some character descriptions from the last chapter. Just to clarify, all skylanders unless I say so, look like their awakened forms in Ring of Heroes mixed with any variation looks they have and over the series like polar and horn blast whirlwind for example. Another addition would be height changes and that their all anthropomorphic. Also, Spyro never changed back in the last chapter so he's still Dark Spyro. P.S. You guys are gonna hate me for this, but i'm changing Dark Spyro's design slightly. I'm adding the Daedric Armor to it only the top part of the shoulder armor is on his biceps. (Alternate version on The Nexus Forums - Nexus Mods. The one standing on a icey plane and is glowing red. Look it up). I'm also making his gauntlet's like Issei Hyoudou's in his scale male armor on the right arm, and Dante's Gilgamesh gauntlets on the left. I'll edit the first chapter to make sure it is listed their as well. And remember, the armor keeps it's design, but is more robotic looking. Like Shredder's in the 2014 TMNT movie. Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)**

Height's (unmentioned)

Hex: 8'4"

Aurora: 8'12"

Stealth Elf: 7'5"

Whirlwind: 7'9"

Zonoya and Zirra's character descriptions will come up soon.

**P.S. Spyro, Drobot, and Flynn will be sharing the harem. Don't judge or question it, just roll with it.**

(Story starts)

Drobot, Spyro, and Flynn were still trying to find a place to have their match when Cali and Tessa came up to them.

Cali: "You guys cold have your match in the new arena," she said as all 3 turned to her as their eyes widened in excitement.

Spyro and Flynn: "Go on."

Drobot: "Please proceed."

Cali: "Well, the new arena is called "Law of skylands". It's an arena the Portal Master and  
Brain came up with that changes it's appearance depending on which skylanders are present. Their should be a teleporter to take you there near the front of the academy," she said, smiling at their reactions. Flynn's jaw looked like it could fall off at any moment, Drobot's wings were fidgeting slightly with small bursts of electricity, and Spyro's eyes were sparkling as much as Flashwing's crystals.

Spyro: "Well c'mon let's go," he said as he grabbed Flynn by the shoulders and blasted off, with Drobot following close behind (I would also like to make a mental note that Spyro still has the particles come off of him when he flies like in skylanders). Everyone, and I mean everyone, who was watching them giggled at the 3 males before following them to the teleporter.

(In the Law of Skylands arena)

Spyro, Drobot, and Flynn and arrived at the arena in no time at all. At first it looked like a giant stone colluseum until Spyro and Drobot got in the ring. Suddenly, the entire ring was covered in black and gold smoke. When it cleared, the ring now had dark purple magic and golden tech symbols all over. The sky and shifted to something like a black, purple, and gold colored cosmic look. The inside of the ring and large gears and machinery all over, but also mystical looking rocks all around as well (like the one's in the magic gates in Skylanders Swap Force). The floor had also changed. It was now made of the same rock that was on the walls, but had what looked like high tech, metal machinery built into it as well. Finally, their were several magic and high tech looking objects floating around the arena. Flynn, who was in the stands, gawked at the new appearance of the arena along with the 2 dragons present IN said arena.

Flynn: "This. Is. Awesome!" he said with a smile as Spyro and Drobot nodded in agreement. Both dragons then turned to each other with smirks before taking fighting stances (make up you're own) and chraged at each other. Flynn then noticed several people entering the arena as well. He saw Cali, Tessa, Aurora, Stealth Elf, Hex, and Whirlwind, all in their awakened + (if they have them) alternate forms, all sitting down near him. He also noticed 2 large dragonesses behind him. How they snuck up, he had no idea.

(This next part will be told as if the narrator was from Skylands)

Both were about 27'11" (keep in mind they kept their adult forms and are my version of anthropomorphic so they'd be huge compared to the skylanders). One was red and blue, the other was mostly black with a little red and a yellow beak. This was, in order of description, Zonoya and Zirra. Important fact about Zonoya, Zirra, and even Feuriah is that they had liked Spyro's idea of having strong but light and flexible armor. With Maggs and the Portal Master's help, they had their own armor created, based off of armor the Portal Master and seen in the human world. Zonoya's armor was identical to something called The Epic Red Dragon Armor of Anthrax (first image that comes up) but modified to fit her figure, especially her wings. Zirra's armor design was taken from something called Dragon's Dogma online. The armor design used was taken from The Black Knight (Dragon's Dogma). Just like Spyro, both Zonoya and Zirra's armor looked high tech but kept their overall shape, and were also shaped to the wearers figure. Zonoya and Zirra however had their old garments, (rings or, in Zirra's case, armor), enlarged and attached to the outside of their armor if necessary. They both also had holes installed for their horns, spines and tails to fit through.

(Back to normal)

Both large Dragonesses along with everyone else were watching the battle with obvious interest, except for Zirra who and some kind of mixture of a stone faced look and a mild smile. Flynn decided to leave it at 'they just got in' and turned back to the match.

Spyro and Drobot were currently flying around the room firing various attacks at each other. Drobot's left arm then formed into a large canon (like the arkeyan ultron) and fired a large ball of energy at the black dragon. Spyro smirked before firing a Darkness laser through the center, causing it to detonate. Before he cold get his bearings, Spyro took a punch to the chest and a kick in the gut from Drobot and was sent sliding into the wall. Smirking, Spyro charged back forward and gave Drobot 1 punch to the side of the face, another in the gut, and a strong right uppercut, knocking him to the ground. Drobot simply wiped his mouth with a smirk before both dragons charged each other again, trading punches and kicks back and forth.

Everyone was watching the battle with growing excitement, and a few were making friendly bets on who would win.

Stealth Elf: "Hey Hex, who do you think will win?" she asked the elf sorceress.

Hex: "I'm thinking Spyro, you?"

Stealth Elf: "Drobot, i mean have you seen the upgrades he's made to himself"

Hex: "True, but Spyro has been working on fusing his legendary form with his dark one. It could go either way, but I think Spyro will win," she said, sticking with her opinion. Stealth Elf gave her a smile and nod before both turned back to the match. Spyro and Drobot were still trading blows before both simultaneously hit each other in cheek, stunning each other. Drobot recovered first and fired his cannon again. Before it could hit, Spyro disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Drobot then was struck in the back with a blast of wind and sent into a wall. Picking himself up, Drobot charged at Spyro and started firing his eye lasers. Spyro managed to dodge all of them, but was hit in the head with a spinning saw blade and sent flying backwards.

Flipping himself upright, he charged at Drobot again as both locked hands. Both dragons pushed against each other, trying to overpower the other. Drobot was caught of guard when Spyro rammed his head forward and bashed it against his own. Drobot was forced backwards but was able to keep his feet steady. Spyro then fired a blast of poison, but missed when Drobot took to the air and nailed him with a flying double fisted hit to the muzzle. Spyro went flying backwards, but regained his flight when he opened his wings. As Drobot charged forward, Spyro lifted his hands above his head as a Daybringer flame formed, only twice as large as a normal one and was mixed with shadow, lightning, and fear energy.

With a roar, Spyro hurled the large attack at Drobot, who had activated extra layers of armor around his gauntlets for just such an occasion (his gauntlets are slightly bigger than usual).

To everyone's shock, Drobot blocked the attack by catching it with his hands. Spyro however, continued to pour energy into his attack as both struggled to overpower the other. Drobot's visor eyes suddenly opened in realization as the tech dragon firmly planted his feet in the ground and managed to redirect the blast into the air and out of the arena. This shocked everyone, including Spyro who stood their with his jaw dropped. Drobot smirked at his opponent before activating his arm cannon and firing again. Spyro was struck in the chest and sent skidding across the ground. Picking himself up, Spyro slammed his armored tail on the ground and used his earth abilities to send Drobot flying through the air and into another wall. Both Dragons growled at each other before charging and clashing in melee combat once more. Everyone in the stands were now watching VERY closely after what Drobot did. That was something they wanted to see again.

(20 min later)

Everyone in the stands was shocked at how long Spyro and Drobot were going. Both were heavily damaged but neither would back down. Drobot and just nailed Spyro in the back with a hard elbow, sending him stumbling forward. Spyro quickly recovered and gave Drobot a hard round-house to the face. Drobot retaliated with a jumping right hook to the muzzle, but got a super flame charged head-butt in return. With each hit, different members of the audience cringed. Zonoya, Hex, Zirra, and Flynn and also been looking at all the destruction the battle field has taken. Their were saw blades stuck to the walls, laser beam scortch marks, blast craters, and pieces of rubble all over. Spyro and Drobot had now created a cloud of smoke with their fight that and random flames, lasers, lightning, water, and sawblades coming out of it, along with several other attacks. The audience cringed again as Spyro and Drobot both slid out of the cloud on opposite sides and were now laying and panting on the ground, bruised and damaged. Everyone knew as soon as the fight ended they would be healed, but this was still hard to look at for all of them. Flynn, because they were his best friends, and the rest, take a guess. Back to the fight, Spyro and Drobot and just picked themselves up and glanced at the other with nervous smiles.

Hex: "How long do you think they'll hold out?" she asked no one in particular. Everyone just shrugged since no one had an answer. Everyone gasped as they Spyro start glowing dark purple as shadow and dark fury started to build up in his mouth and hands along with the darkness crystal in his helmet starting to glow again, and Drobot push his hands together as his shield formed and all his laser weapons activated.

Spyro: "This will end it! TAKE THIS!" he roared as he fired a massive beam of dark purple and black energy with a red laser revolving around it (like the Special Beam Cannon). (I'm calling this the Roar of Darkness).

Drobot: "Prepare to suffer defeat! ALL SYSTEMS FIRE!" he roared as all his weapons fired into one concentrated beam of blue and red. (I'm calling this one Arkeyans Might). Both attack collided with a large explosion as both attackers pushed with everything they had left. Both also and their wings opened to their full length, only adding to the dramatic sense of the clash. Everyone in the stands were now leaning forward to see even a glimpse of who would win, but it was impossible to tell. After a few minutes, Drobot decided to aim his attacks around Spyro's in one last attempt to win. Turning his weapons outwards, he redirected his attacks around Spyro's ona direct hit course. Sadly though, Spyro now easily overpowered Drobot's shield beam as his blast rocketed towards Drobot. Both their attacks connected dead on, causing a massive explosion that shook the arena and sent rubble and gears flying everywhere. Once the dust cleared, both Dragons were unconscious and badly damaged. Suddenly, both Spyro and Drobot were teleported away, shocking everyone.

Whirlwind: "Where did they go?" she asked in worry. Luckily, Cali remembered what happens after each match.

Cali: "Don't worry, they were just sent back to the academy. They'll be fully healed as well," she explained, getting sighs of relief in response.

Zonoya: "Hey, where's Flynn?" she asked, now noticing the missing pilot.

Stealth elf: "He must have gone back already to check on Spyro and Drobot," she answered, which got her looks of agreement from everyone.

Hex: "Well, I don't know about all of you, but i'm going to go and find the 3 hunk- I mean the 3 of them, and see how their doing," she said with a nervous chuckle at the end, barely catching her slip up as she floated towards the exit. Everyone else, although slightly miffed since they clearly knew what she was going to say, followed as the ring reconstructed itself.

(Elsewhere)

Flynn had left immediately after Spyro and Drobot teleported away and was relieved to see them all healed up back at the academy. They had each ended up in their, rather large, shared room and had woken up a few minutes after Flynn found them. Said pilot was now informing the 2 dragons on what happened.

Flynn: "And then you both got MEGA exploded, and when we could see you, you both were out of it. I would like to say though, that it was AWESOME! BOOM!" he shouted striking the pose again. Both dragons laughed at their pilot friend before speaking.

Spyro: "Looks like no one won then. But MAN dro, you upgraded your armor more than I thought!" Spyro said with a astonished/proud look. Drobot simply waved off the compliment before giving his own.

Drobot: "It is no subject to have praise added too. YOU on the other hand, have grown approximately 30.2345678% more powerful since our last match," he stated with a proud look as well. Both dragons gave each other a approving nod before turning to Flynn.

Flynn: "Yeah, it was pretty awesome. Oh, by the way, the girls looked impressed as well," he said with a smirk, which led to him having to duck under 2 pillows thrown by the 2 present dragons.

Spyro: "Ah shut it ya jerk," Spyro said as Drobot nodded with a glare before all of them laughed. Flynn then headed towards the door before speaking again.

Flynn: "Well, i'm gonna get back to working on my ship. Stop over if you got time to help, and give me a call if you need any help on your heroic skylandery business. Later!" he said with a smile as he left. Drobot and Spyro just chuckled before both left the room as well. Drobot to go and help Flynn and Spyro to go train.

(With Drobot)

As Drobot just exited the hallway, his vision was suddenly blocked and a surprise weight caused him to stumble backwards and hit the ground.

?: "Dro, that was SOOO AWESOME! That was by far you're coolest match EVER!" someone shouted. Drobot then heard someone else before the unexpected weight was moved off of his face, but another additional weight be added on his chest.

?: "Whirlwind get your tits out of his face, he probably can't breath!" someone shouted as Drobot's vision was restored. Looking around, he saw Whirlwind and to his shock Flashwing currently on top of him, both looking at him with nervous expressions. They were about to question him but Drobot held up a hand to stop them.

Drobot: "Do not fret over me, my systems have sustained no damage. Although, as pleasant as this is, would you mind letting me up? I fear someone passing by may get the wrong assumption," he said as both girls blushed and quickly let the tech skylander up.

Whirlwind: "Sorry, I guess I got a little over excited," she said with a cute pout that made Drobot's heart melt. Shaking himself back to reality, he decided to address the issue.

Drobot: "Do not worry, it was of no concern. Just look, i am functioning at 100% capacity," he said, gesturing to himself. This made Whirlwind smile as Flashwing decided to voice her curiosity.

Flashwing: "Where are you going anyway?"

Drobot: "I am going to help Flynn with his vehicle, he has been working on it for a long period of time and I wish assist him in completing it, you are more than welcome to come and assist," he said with a smile. This made both Dragonesses smile as all 3 flew off to find Flynn.

(With Spyro)

Spyro was currently fighting hologram doomlanders in a special training arena Mags and Sharpfin created. He was currently battling a swashbuckler and knight doomlanders. He had been fighting for about 20 min. He knocked both back with a Daybringer Flame and activated his lightning fury, destroying both but also creating a smoke screen. Hearing a snap behind him, he turned around quickly with a fist raised to strike, but paused when he saw it was just Aurora.

Aurora: "Woa woa woa woooooaaaaahhhh! Calm down, it's just us," she said with her hands raised as Hex came out from behind her with her hands also raised. Spyro smiled sheepishly before hiding his fist behind his back.

Spyro: "Sorry ladies, just training. What do you need?" he asked as Aurora and Hex lowered their arms with a smile.

Hex: "Just came to congratulate you on your fight. That was by far the most extravagant sparring match i've ever seen," she said with a smile as Aurora nodded in agreement. Spyro's blush was hidden by his black scales as he rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

Spyro: "Thanks ladies. Hey, do you wanna help me train? Whoever beats the most enemies first wins, you up to it?" he asked with a smirk. Aurora and Hex smirked back and nodded as Spyro pressed a button on a hidden console and several doomlanders appeared. Aurora and Hex also noticed Spyro's left side changed to blue scales at random, and for only about half a second. They couldn't focus on it though as the 2 doomlanders charged. The 3 skylanders let out battle cries and charged as well.

(A few days later)

On a large island away from the academy, an armor dented and bruised Spyro crashed through a large boulder with fire smoking off of his chestplate. Getting back up, he dodged a large black tail, grabbed said tail, and threw his assailant into a larger boulder across from him. The assailant turned out to be a bruised and armor dented Zirra. Said dragonesse growled as she picked herself up and shot a blast of poison at Spyro, who jumped into the air to dodge. A few meters away, Drobot was in a power struggle with Zonoya as both spun and twisted through the air, claws locked with the others as they tried to overpower the other. Drobot caught the much larger dragonesse off guard with a strong kick to the stomach, making her gasp and release him.

Zonoya: 'Dammit, I keep forgetting he has misleading reach,' she thought as she retaliated with a strong kick and tail swipe, smacking Drobot in the muzzle and into the air. Zonoya followed him, but got a rocket to the head and was sent tumbling down to the ground with the tech dragon following close behind. Spyro and Zirra were currently in a beam clash using their fire elemental breaths. Spyro was able to overpower her however when he started using his superflame, sending his fire towards the black dragonesse. Spyro couldn't enjoy his victory for long as Zirra charged out of the smoke using her wind abilities to make herself faster. She rammed full force into Spyro's gut, sending the smaller dragon flying. Zirra followed her charge with several blasts of poison in the dragon's direction. To Zirra's shock, a few seconds later Spyro came rocketing towards her with his arms raised forward, his giant astral horns lit, and his entire body covered in black shadow and dark purple sparkles that all but disintegrated the incoming poison. Spyro Superman tackled Zirra out of the air again as both crashed into the ground, making a large cloud of dust form around the impact area. Drobot and Zonoya ignored the 2 black dragons and continued their fight. Zonoya charged forward and drove her knee into Drobot's gut, following it up with a right hook to the face that sent Drobot crashing into rubble.

Drobot picked himself up just in time to dodge a strong fire blast aimed at his head. Jumping into the air, he baited Zonoya into charging him again. Smirking, he quickly activated his shields and mashed them together to form the main shield, which Zonoya conveniently slammed into due to the momentum of her charge. Stumbling back while holding her head, she was unable to dodge the strong red beam that shot out of the shields center. Drobot then split his shields again and formed them into their blade mods with the sharp blade pointed outward, before charging forward with a loud boom coming from his jets.

Spyro and Zirra were once again in a power struggle, only this time in the air and by ramming their heads together, growling as both tried to overpower the other. Zirra, using her larger body to her advantage, swung her claw at Spyro's head. Spyro was struck in the head and sent to the ground. He quickly picked himself back up, but noticed he couldn't see Zirra. Suddenly, 2 large arms wrapped around his body and started crushing him. Spyro let out a scream of pain as the large dragonesse continued her assault. Suddenly Spyro, already knowing who it was and didn't dwell on it, was able to give his right arm enough movement to raise it forward and ram his elbow into her side. The impact made Zirra flinch, and flinch more when Spyro repeated the action several times over, the pain distracting her from making any counterattacks. Zirra was forced to release Spyro after the 7th strike, which allowed him to launch a strong, flame/fury covered right hook into her stomach.

Ziira: "HAAAAGH! Haa houugh…!" she groaned as she fell to the floor clutching her stomach. She got her revenge when she caught Spyro off guard with a strong tail smack, sending him into another large boulder. Zirra, having recovered from the hit, looked over to where Spyro wen't. To her shock though, no one was their. She suddenly saw shadows below her, and before she could react, Spyro launched out of them and gave Zirra a devastating uppercut, sending her flying backwards.

With Drobot, he had just dodged a blast of poison from Zonoya but was hit with a blast of fire from behind (I would guess Zonoya abilities are Cynder's abilities but i'm not sure). Picking himself up, he activated his back weapons again and fired 6 missiles at the red dragonesse. Zonoya used her wings to block them, but was hit with 2 blue electrified blasts of energy once she lowered her guard. Charging forward, Drobot fired a barrage of eye and wing lasers at Zonoya, who countered with a continuous blast of shadow. When the smoke cleared, Zonoya nailed Drobot in the head with a strong kick. Drobot used his boosters to propel himself back forward and ram his feet into Zonoya's muzzle. This sent her spinning and flying passed a flying Zirra, and into Spyro. Drobot flew over and saw the 2 crash into each other before turning to Zirra, who had now recovered from Spyro's uppercut. Both dragons smirked before attacking each other.

With the others, Zonoya went to pick herself up before she noticed she had landed on Spyro, and that something was gripping her chest. Said black dragon had also just noticed who was on top of him, and where his hands were. Eyes widening in shock, he shot out from under Zonoya and quickly stood up with a barely visible blush (black scales).

Spyro: "GAH! It was an accident, I swear!" he said in a worried voice. Zonoya shook herself out of her stupor before grinning as she stood to her full height.

Zonoya: "Well, what did you think of them?" she asked in a teasing manner. Spyro froze before slapping himself several times and glaring at her, now noticing she was about to pounce.

Spyro: "Stop that! Don't even start! I'm not falling for your stereotypical feminine distractions again," he said while pointing an accusing finger at the large dragonesse. Zonoya giggled at first, but growled when she heard the distraction part.

Zonoya: "OH, you're going to pay for that!" she said before she changed to her corrupted form (one with the 3rd eye) and charged at him.

Spyro: "I'd like to see you try!" Spyro said as the sparks appeared around his horns before he charged as well.

With Drobot and Zirra, Drobot was stuck in a wall after being smacked into it by Zirra's wing. Pushing himself to his feet, he activated his shields to block Zirra's tail blade. To her shock though, Drobot suddenly had 2 arms come from his back, with the ends equipped with large drills (drill sergeant). Both drills then fired off the arms like missiles and slammed into Zirra's gut. The Adalisk lurched back in pain before taking a shield punch to the face. Shaking herself out of her stupor with a growl, she fired a blast of fear at Drobot, striking him in the chest. Drobot started to see Zirra grow to the size of an Arkeyan War machine and grow spikes from her arms. Luckily, he used his mask's optics to see past the fear and see the real Zirra. Charging forward he slammed his head into Zirra's. However, Zirra was able to counter with a strong kick as she went flying backwards, smacking Drobot in the side.

With Spyro and Zonoya, Spyro landed a strong punch on Zonoya's gut, but received a hard kick to the side. Both then bashed their heads together with a loud clang, before clutching their heads in pain. Growling, Zonoya fired a strong blast of fire that struck Spyro in the chest, sending him crashing to the ground. Turning into a cloud of shadow, Spyro charged forward and reformed himself to land a hard right hook to her face, sending her flying. Spyro then curled up and glowed purple before spreading his limbs outwards and firing a large blast of purple fire and dark fury, striking Zonoya and greatly damaging her amor while sending her flying back again. Spyro charged after her, but paused when her left claw started glowing green.

Zonoya: 'Didn't think i'd have to use this, but he's got me in a corner. Besides, it's not like i'm gonna kill him' she thought as she grinned. Charging forward, Zonoya grabbed Spyro by the neck before he could stop her. Spyro then lost most feeling in his limbs as his energy started draining fast. Luckily for him, Zonoya was too busy grinning to notice his darkness crystal glowing. With a loud zapping and warbling sound (whatever that noise is the darkness makes during his boss fight on superchargers when he fires the laser), Zonoya was struck hard in the face and flew back and crashed into a large rock mound, HARD.

Spyro fell to the ground, a hand on his chest as he slowly started regaining his energy and tried to keep conscious. He looked over and sighed with relief that Zonoya was now unconscious, most likely due to her head hitting the wall due to the large crater now occupying it.

Spyro: 'good thing she forgot that some of my abilities don't run on my energy alone,' he thought as he eyed the dark purple dome on the right side of his chest plate, very glad he followed in Drobot's footsteps of having his armor run on a separate power source. Fun fact, Spyro decided to use his Dark Spyro Soul Gem as a backup power source in his armor incase he ever ran out, or was drained of, energy. Turned out to be a pretty good idea huh.

With Drobot, Zirra had just slashed him with her tail blade across the chest. Drobot ducked under a claw swipe, and blocked a kick on his right side. He then baited her into swinging her right claw, and once it was close enough, grabbed it and used the momentum to swing around to her back and ram his elbow into her head. While she was disoriented, he formed his right hand into a drill and slammed it into her back, sending the adalisk flying into the ground. Sadly for Drobot, Zirra got one kick in before she was hit, striking him in the gut. Zirra quickly picked herself up and fired a large blast of fire at Drobot, hitting him directly and sending him flying upwards.

Drobot: 'This is taking to long, and my damage percentage is already above 50%. It is mandatory I conclude this battle swiftly,' he thought as 6 panels opened on his wings, but were covered from Zirra sight, which was good for Drobot's plan. Forming his shield cannon again, he started charging up as Zirra chuckled and prepared her fire blast again. Drobot knew Zirra could outlast him easily in terms of stamina, due to it being much harder to injure her, but if his plan worked, he would be fine. Both dragons fired and their attacks clashed with a loud bang. Zirra noticed Drobot's blast already being pushed back, but widened her eyes in shock when his beam got bigger and started matching hers. She then noticed a shining light from his wings and saw solar panels on his wings. Drobot had known he wouldn't beat Zirra in terms of raw power, so he used his solar generators to try and overpower her before his stamina ran out, and it was working. Sadly, Zirra was able to start gaining the upper hand again through sheer willpower. Drobot was VERY worried now because his stamina was running on low and fast due to the intense hand to hand combat earlier in the fight.

Luckily for him, a purple fireball struck Zirra in the chest making her snarl in pain. Looking over, he saw a panting Spyro with a smoking maw smiling up at him. Drobot, seeing his chance, nodded thanks to Spyro and with one final push, was able to overpower Zirra as his blast struck dead on, sending her crashing into the side of a large plateau head first. Drobot sighed in relief before falling out of the sky, his stamina all but drained now. He was luckily caught by Spyro who placed him on the ground gently. Spyro then heard rocks tumbling and saw Zirra pick herself out of the rock pile she was buried in. She gave him an approving nod before collapsing forward, unconscious but alive. Spyro winced as he saw the large dents and burn marks all over her body, sam with Zonoya, Drobot, and himself. Luckily, they were smart enough to bring healing items with them for just such an occasion. Sadly, no stamina items though (red crystals). A few minutes later, Spyro had healed himself and everyone else up and was now thinking of a way to get them home. Luckily, he saw a familiar ship fly down. It landed and Flynn, along with Hex, Aurora, and surprisingly Mags jumped out and ran over to the tired dragon.

Spyro: "Hey guys," he said weakly before passing out. Flynn shook his head with a smile before picking Spyro up and walking him to the ship. The cog part of Mags' staff started glowing purple before she touched Zonoya with the tip of it and effortlessly lifted her into the air and towards the ship. Hex used several floating skulls to carry Zirra onto the ship while Aurora grabbed Drobot and carried him to the ship. Once they were all loaded up, Flynn piloted the ship back to the academy.

(Elsewhere)

In a familiar, force field protected castle, a large portal (like the swap force portal) was sitting in the center of a large room. Unknownst to the skylanders and their friends, 3 people were watching them through it. Specifically, the 3 present males.

?: "Just you wait boys. Soon you will be all. Ours. Ahahahaha AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" someone said with a cackle as 3 other voices joined in the laughing. As they laughed, the remains of 2 familiar, but shattered mirrors laid behind them. One had an angel and bat wing on it, and the other was golden rimmed with purple crystals.

(Skylanders academy)

In the infirmary, Drobot and Spyro were still unconscious. Zirra and Zonoya were in a different infirmary, due to their size, and Mags and Hex were watching over the 2. Flynn and Aurora had left earlier to get them all something to eat.

Hex and Mags were worried about the 2 dragons, but considering the beatings they've taken in the past, they would be fine. Can't be too safe though. Mags was currently monitoring their vitals while Hex was keeping an eye out for any reaction they might give. Their armor had been fully repaired, but was left on since no one but Spyro and Drobot could figure out how to get either of their armor off. Suddenly, Drobot sat up with a loud gasp. Hex quickly floated over and gently laid him back down.

Hex: "Hey, take it easy now, you just woke up," she said nicely but sternly as Drobot complied and rested his head against the pillow. He looked around to see where he was, and his eyes landed on the unconscious Spyro as he raised himself back up. Mags, predicting his question early, decided to help calm his nerves.

Mags: "Don't you worry their Dro. Spyro here will be A ok soon enough," she said with a smile. That made Drobot smile and lay back down. Suddenly, Spyro opened his eyes and shot out of the bed and into a fighting stance.

Spyro: "All right bring it on! I'm not out of this fight yet!" he shouted as he charged up a darkness laser. Luckily, the 3 residents of the room got over their initial shock quickly and tried to stop him.

Hex: "Spyro wait!"

Mags: "Hold on their feller!"

Drobot: "Cease your attack, you are in the presence of non-hostiles!"

Spyro heard them and quickly stopped charging the laser and smiled sheepishly.

Spyro: "Sorry guys," he said, rubbing his head in embarrassment. They all just giggled and waved it off with a sigh of relief.

Mags: "No problem Spyro, just get back in the bed so I can make sure your in tip top shape again. Don't even think about runnin, Aurora's somewhere outside," she said with a smile as she and Hex forced a begrudging Spyro back into the med bed. Spyro pouted adorably as he layed in bed, but caught Drobot doing nothing to hide his snickering.

Spyro: "Put a socket wrench in it you oversized, metal, abstract, mook!" he shouted, making the tech dragon glare at him.

Drobot: "I will continue my laughter as much as I like you purple, pompous, dimwitted, nimrod!" he shouted back, beginning a series of "friendly" insults between the 2 as Hex and Mags watched/video taped.

Spyro: "Pretentious prick!"

Drobot: "Spoiled Sow!"

Spyro: "Arrogant pig!"

Drobot: "Emo egomaniac!"

Spyro: "Mechanical eggheaded mad-scientist QUACK!"

Drobot: "*gasp* OK, that's it! You will pay for your insults you little shit!" he yelled as he lunged forward.

Spyro: "Well c'mon, i'll kick you right in your eggheaded dingalings!" he yelled as he lunged as well. Both dragons crashed together and onto the floor in a flurry of punches. Luckily, Aurora and Flynn had just gotten back. Aurora was able to hold back Spyro and Hex held back Drobot. After both calmed down, they were forced back into bed.

A few hours later, Aurora and Hex were watching over the sleeping dragons. Fun fact. Due to several situations that popped up, Spyro and Drobot had given their armor a sleep mode. With just a flip of a switch, the armor would in a way, fuse to their body and become somewhat "feel through" which basically means it would act like a hologram that can hit back. This was made due to the fact no one could figure out how to remove their armor completely as well without damaging it. Flynn and Mags had left to check up on Zonoya and Zirra. This left the 2 powerful women alone with their favorite dragons. Both sat in between the 2 dragons and watched them sleep peacefully with smiles on their faces.

Aurora: "It is amazing, how much stronger these 2 have grown," she said as she gently rubbed Spyro's head through the helmet (Sleep mode is still active), the dragon adorably cuddling up to her warm hand. Hex was gently rubbing Drobot's neck as he slept.

Hex: "I agree, they have both grown in fighting skill and power. It makes sense, considering they were able to beat Zirra and Zonoya on their own. Fighting those 2 isn't exactly easy, for several reasons," she said, still rubbing Drobot's neck softly. Both women chuckled as they watched the dragons sleep, before gasping and grinning at one another, both having the same idea.

(Next morning)

Spyro was the first to start waking up. Opening his eyes with a soft yawn, he tried to get up but noticed something, odd. Something was sitting beside him, along with something else clutching his neck.

Spyro: 'Was I sleeping with giant pillows or something?' he asked himself in his head, before his vision cleared up and he noticed what, or rather, who he was holding onto, and what was holding onto him. Now that his vision had focused, Spyro now noticed that it was Aurora who was A. Sleeping next to him, B. Who currently had her arms around his neck, and C. Who HE was currently holding onto. The black dragon flinched as he realized the situation they were in. He desperately tried to climb out of the bed without waking her, but only managed to press himself against her even more. He also noticed his armor was in sleep mode, since he could feel her up against his scaled chest.

Spyro: 'Wow she's softer than I thought! No no NO! Bad Spyro! You need to get out of this before she wakes up and tries to kill you!' He thought to himself as he continued trying to free himself. He was luckily able to finally, reluctantly, pry the woman's hands off his neck, but forgot how small the bed actually was. Spyro ended up falling off the edge as he backed away, ironically at the same time Drobot fell of his bed too, but for a different reason.

(A few sec ago)

Drobot opened his eyes with a quiet yawn as well, before noticing a weight on top of his shoulder. Turning his head, his helmets optics widened at 2 things. 1. Hex was sleeping on top of him. 2. His sleep mode was on, and he could feel EVERYTHING. Unlike Spyro, Drobot screamed in shock and fear at what the powerful sorceress would do to him if she woke up, despite how contradictory it was.

(Present)

Drobot: "GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed and toppled off the bed just as Spyro fell off the bed. Luckily, both landed on pillows that were left their last night and didn't make too much noise, except for Drobot's scream of course. Spyro glared at the tech dragon before both checked to make sure Aurora and Hex were still asleep, which they somehow were. Both tried to sneak out, but were stopped in their tracks when each of their tails were grabbed. With a surprising amount of strength, Spyro and Drobot were yanked back into bed and were latched onto by the now awake girls.

Aurora: "Well hello boys," she said with a smile, that filled Spyro with worry.

Hex: "Sleep well last night?" She said with a similar smile. Both dragons prepared an apology speech before the girls started giggling.

Aurora: "Don't worry, you two didn't do anything. This was all us," she said as she climbed out of bed with the same grin and grabbed something off a nearby desk. Hex followed and grabbed something from off a desk near her before both started straight up laughing at the 2 flustered dragons. Both said dragons then pieced together what happened and turned to the 2 girls to see they each had video cameras in their hands.

Spyro: "So you're telling me, all of that,"

Drobot: "Was just to mess with us?" He finished as both dragons looked at the girls stone faced. Said girls stopped laughing and looked at them nervously before nodding slowly. Drobot and Spyro then nodded to each other before they both turned off sleep mode on their armor and Drobot stuck his claws into a large pillow and pulled them out with feathers now covering them completely.

Aurora: "What's that?" she asked slightly fearfully, which increased when Drobot smiled evilly.

Drobot: "This is a new feature I invented with Mags and Magna Charge's help. It allows me to connect anything within reasonable size to my hands, feet, and tail. I call it the Attractus Stickumus (Attract-us, Stick-um-us). It has only been tested on household items, which is why it hasn't been used in battle yet, but it's primary function is perfectly qualified for a situation such as this," he said as he then proceeded to cover the tip of his tail in fluffy feathers as well, and both girls suddenly kept thinking the word _tickle _over and over again in their heads. Aurora and Hex then noticed Spyro grow an inky black substance over his fingers and tail.

Spyro: "This is a special abilities I accidentally invented when experimenting with my darkness abilities. It basically allows me to make something similar to a sharpie on my claws and tail tip, I call it Abyssal ink," he said as said abyssal ink suddenly grew to about 3 inches in length, and the ones on his right hand turned purple. Aurora and Hex immediately figured out what they were going to do, and were thinking on running but weren't sure if it was a good idea. The dragos next sentence put that doubt to rest.

Drobot and Spyro: "_Run_" they whispered menacingly. Aurora and Hex didn't need to be told twice as they took off running out of the room, with 2 angry dragons chasing them, hell-bent on getting payback.

Drobot: "You can flee!"

Spyro: "But you can't hide!"

(Next day)

Aurora and Hex sadly were unable to escape from Spyro and Drobot. Good for them though, that Spyro and Drobot fixed all the ink stains. They couldn't erase the embarrassment of half the academy hearing the 2 girls laugh though. Right now, since they felt guilty, Spyro and Drobot were buying Aurora and Hex lunch. As a plus, they let them keep the camera, AND the footage.

Spyro: "Again, sorry for yesterday. I guess we overreacted a lit- okay, we overreacted a lot. Sorry," he said with a guilty look along with Drobot, who sported a similar look. Aurora and Hex just giggled before answering.

Aurora: "It's fine Spyro. In your defences we were going to post that on skytube, and you did replace our clothes overnight, so I think you definitely made up for it," she said with a smile.

Hex: "Yeah guys, don't worry. We keep telling you it's fine anyway," she said with a friendly glare, making the 2 dragons blush.

Drobot: "All of that aside, we both concurred that this is a acceptable manner in which we may repay you ladies for our "attack" yesterday. We did overreact by about 45.454345967384756-" he was interrupted by Spyro shoving an enchilada in his mouth.

Spyro: "Can it and eat ya motormouth nerd. I think their smart enough to get it," he said, pointing to said girls who blushed in response. Drobot glared at the black dragon before smiling sheepishly and downing the enchilada in one bite. They suddenly heard a familiar scream before a voice started shouting.

? 1: "C'mon, why do you enjoy this so much!"

? 2: "Because it's fun chasing you, *swipe* now keep running cutie, I almost got you that time,"

? 1: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Someone help me! Crazy she-dragon on the loose!"

Spyro: "I know those voices! That's Flynn and Feuriah! Ah man! She must be chasing him again. I'M COMING BUDDY!" he shouted as he took off towards the screaming of Flynn and laughing of Feuriah. Drobot quickly followed him, wanting to save the pilot as well. Aurora and Hex just snickered before following them.

[Feuriah armor: Black, purple, and red version of Krebskrem/Krebskulm's armor (How not to summon a demon lord Manga) plus the crimson plate minus the shoulder pads, with the all her bracelets on the outside.]

A few minutes later, Spyro was pinning an armored Feuriah to the floor as Hex, Aurora, and Drobot were consoling the terrified Flynn a few feet away.

Spyro: "Dammit Feuriah! Will you cut this out! This is getting ridiculous," he said with an annoyed sigh. All this accomplished was a smirk from Feuriah.

Feuriah: "Aww why not. I'm sure he enjoys it as much as I do," she said, winking at Flynn. Said pilot blushed before yelping and hiding behind Drobot, who was now on his feet with his wings spread in a protective manner, effectively shielding the pilot from Feuriah's view. Said dragonesse snickered before Spyro gave her a hard pinch to the neck with his claws, making her yelp in pain.

Spyro: "Alright, i'm locking you in your room again," Spyro said as he clamped a wing locker on Feuriah's wings, stopping her from flying. He then picked the now struggling Dragonesse up, placed her on his shoulder, and proceeded towards her room along with Drobot. Feuriah smirked again before shouting as loud as she could.

Feuriah: "HELP, HELP! THESE EVIL DRAGONS ARE TAKING ME TO THEIR BEDROOM! I HOPE THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING, _SHAMEFUL _TO ME!" she shouted before smirking again. "I'd actually be fine with that really. You two can probably guess that I like it, _rough_," she whispered still smirking, wishing she could see Spyro and Drobot's expressions.

Spyro: "I DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT!"

Drobot: "SILENCE YOURSELF! UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO GET THE MUZZLE!"

Feuriah: "Oh! I never knew you were into _that_," she said as she turned to look at Drobot and winked.

Spyro: "THAT'S IT. DRO, GET THE MUZZLE!"

The last thing heard from the 3 dragons was a loud clamping sound and a muffled cry of indistinguishable intent. Flynn, Aurora, and Hex just giggled before going back to eating, although they were curious on what Feuriah actually thought of the situation.

(Couple hours later)

Hugo was calmly carrying a large stack of books back to the academy, when he heard what sounded like bladed roller skates. He turned to see what it was, and saw Spyro come around the corner with Roller Brawl right beside him. Dashing around Hugo, the mabu dashed after the several books blown into the air by the 2 speedsters, desperate to catch them before they got damaged.

(Roller Brawl look description)

About 8 ft tall. Her skates looked like her original skates with a black spike in the middle and leg armor similar to her bone bash skates but black above them and going up to her knees. The rest of her legs was covered by black tights with leg bone images on the top. The wheels of her skates were her blades ones (original ones). She also has her Critical Claws along with her Serious Substitution Fang Blades on each hand (all fully upgraded) along with her regular and bone bash gauntlets on each arm. Her helmet was like her bone bash design, but her face wasn't covered. On top of it was her Cursed Helm and Hardened Helm mixed together, and the Blocker Boutfit on top. Her clothing around her midsection was like her original very dark grey vest with her bone bash armor on top (with the skirt) and a open black leather jacket on the outside covering the rest of her arms. All of her bone like armor was pitch black and her hair still covered her right eye.

(Back to the story)

Spyro and Roller Brawl, oblivious to Hugo's situation, continued racing around the academy. Both left purple aura trails as they raced, Spyro's coming from his midsection (like when he flies in the game) and Roller Brawls from her helmet. Both had already made 4 laps around the whole academy and had just started their last. Back at the finish line, Drobot and Flynn were waiting for the 2 to come back. With them were Whirlwind, Stealth Elf, Hex, Aurora, and 3 new people, Persephone, Calliope, and Cynder.

(Persephone looks like she did in Superchargers, only much taller, and calliope looks overall the same as she did in Return of the Dragon King. Cynder

Flynn: "Hey Cyndy, how was yesterday's mission?"

Cynder: "It was fine. Just a chompy invasion over at Jess LeGrands village. Took so long I had to stay the night with her. Speaking of which, she's coming to visit in a few days," she said with a smile.

Drobot: "Excellent. We haven't seen her ever since we stopped Dreadbeard from kidnapping her," he said, which made everyone successfully recall the memory.

(Flashback)

Spyro, Drobot, and Terrafin had all went with the woman known as Jess LeGrand to save her village from pirates. Flynn had been left back on the island in case they needed emergency backup. (Spyro is normal Spyro here). They soon arrived at the village and Jess explained what was going on.

Jess: "Thank you. Thank you for coming with me,"

Terrafin: "Hey, it's what we Skylanders do, help people out and kick bad-guy butt," he said with a smirk, making the other 3 present people laugh.

Drobot: "Well said my land shark friend, well said. Now, laughs aside, may I ask that you brief us on the situation miss LeGrand?" he asked politely.

Jess: "Yes, or course. These pirates have invaded our town, and they're making everyone play their stupid card game! But they cheat! And when you lose, they take you prisoner! They've captured everyone! Even my...my father! Please! I know Skylanders are truly great warriors. I'm sure you can defeat these pirates and save our town. I just hope we're not too late!"

Spyro: "Don't worry, well save your town and get your father back,"

Terrafin: "And kick any pirate who gets in our way all the way back to their ship!" he said, pounding his fists together in anticipation. Jess blushed and smiled before speaking.

Jess: "Good luck you 3!" she said as all 3 skylanders took off down the docks and towards the village. Drobot's eye suddenly spotted a chest on the dock and zoomed back to get it. Spyro and Terrafin patiently waited until Drobot returned with a familiar looking scroll in hand. The tech dragon then proceeded to read it to them.

Drobot: "Pirate buccaneers range far and wide across the seas of Skylands, but the most villainous, scurviest Pirate of them all is the seadog Captain Dreadbeard. Even now, he is said to be looking for his next helpless village to plunder. Remember this!... his only weakness is his love of pirate card games."

Terrafin: "HEY, I forgot Dreadbeard was behind this! That guy owes me 5 dollars!" the land shark shouted while punching the air in preparation. Spyro smiled at his battle ready friend before speaking.

Spyro: "Don't worry buddy, we'll catch that creep and get you those 5 dollars," he said, making Terrafin give a smirk and thumbs up before all 3 raced off into the village.

(Several pirate battles and card games later)

After fighting their way through several Enfuego Chompies, Seadog Pirates, Seadog Skippers, and Captain K9s along with each skylander beating pirates at their card games and freeing prisoners, they had finally reached Mayor Legrand, but were confronted by the pirate Bandit.

Bandit: "Come for the mayor have ye? Me crew and I are the best at cards, but you can try ya luck if ye wish. If I win, you have to stay in this cage forever. And if ye win… well, that ain't gonna happen. No one can beat me CANNON DECK! Har har har har har har har,"

Terrafin: "Well see about that! Show this plundering punk your skills Dro!"

Spyro: "Show him how it's done Dro!"

Drobot: "And show him I shall," Drobot said as he stepped up to the table, Bandit smirking cockily all the way, thinking he already won.

(A few min later)

Drobot had won the game with minimal difficulty.

Drobot: "Just as I calculated, took only 7% of my full effort," he said with a smirk while Spyro and Terrafin gave him congratulations.

Bandit: "Arrrrrgh! You must have been cheatin! - Wish I'd thougtta that. -No matter! I got what I came fer. So long, lubber!" the pirate shouted as he took off. Spyro fired a small lightning blast as a farewell gift as the pirate ran off. The loud yelp and howl of pain was the confirmation he didn't miss. Terrafin quickly unlocked the cage and caught Mayor LeGrand as he stumbled out and almost collapsed.

Mayor LeGrand: "Oh, thank you for saving me! I've been in that cage for days! I wish I could think you more, but this isn't even the worst of it! Those nasty Pirates have stolen all our town treasure! They're going to load it onto their ship and take it to their island fortress! Please, you must stop them!"

Spyro: "Hey don't worry, you just rest up and eat something. Well take care of the rest. Do you know where the treasure is?"

Mayor LeGrand: "Yes I do! Their over their by the shore. First though, you'll have to get past that pirate guarding the Drawbridge!" He said as he pointed to the shore where the ship was, and also to where said pirate was. Spyro looked to the right and saw a large and fresh cheese baguette. Seeing it also and nodding to the purple dragon, Terrafin grabbed it, and gently handed it to the mayor.

Terrafin: "Here man. Eat this and rest up, well get that treasure back!" he said with a smile, mimicked by Spyro and Drobot. Mayor LeGrand smiled back and happily did as he was told as the 3 skylanders took off down towards the pirate. This time, Terrafin stepped up to play against the surprisingly polite pirate.

Chance: "Ye be to late matey! We be making off with the treasure. But fair is fair… If you can beat me Pirate Curse Deck, i'll allow ye to pass."

Terrafin: "Alright, show me what ya got!" he said in preparation as Chance laid out his deck.

(A few more min later)

It had taken a little longer, but Terrafin ended up winning the game.

Chance: ARGH! Hoist the black flag, I'm settin' sail!" he said as he ran off like the others. The 3 skylanders quickly dashed across, but were confronted by 2 chompy pods and 2 Seadog Skippers.

Terrafin charged for the Skippers as the 2 dragons went for the pods. Spyro released a Super Flame that consumed all the enfuego chompies in his path before firing a Daybringer Flame at the pod, exploding it in a gush of green goo, which he luckily dodged. Drobot flung out 2 discs from his wings that drilled into the chompy pod. Drobot then used his lasers to clear out all the enfuego chompies. The then formed a large sword from his hand (Arkeyan Duelist sword) and slashed the chompy pod in half.

Terrafin uppercutted the first Skipper and right hooked the second. He then drilled into the ground and body slammed the second skipper. Dodging a cannon ball, Terrafin charged forward slammed both fists into the pirates skull, sending him into nearby water.

All 3: "Triple Fist Bump!" they all said while fist bumping. The 3 skylanders then moved forward towards the ship, but were stopped by a large stone blockage and the pirate Woof.

Woof: "Yer doom be at hand ye salty swab! No one gets past this gate unless ye can beat me MERMAID DECK! Har-har-har-har-har!"

Spyro: "Then consider this gate past," Spyro said as he walked forward and prepared to play.

(Few min later)

Spyro had predictably won the match, which was the cause of Terrafin giving him a celebratory pat on the back.

Woof: "Gangway. Ye scurvy-infested blowfish!" Woof shouted as he took off running. The skylanders now saw there was one last gate before the ship. Spyro and Terrafin took the lead and smashed all the chompies in their path, along with the chompy pod. Drobot used his cannons to clear up the last of the chompies. They then rushed over to the pirate named Doggerts.

Doggerts: "Ye will never get to Captain Dreadbeard! Never says I! Well, unless ya get past me LOOKOUT DECK! Then i'll let ya go." he said with a "so-so" look.

Spyro: "Ter, it's your turn," he said as Terrafin walked up to the board, eager to wipe the smirk off the pirates face.

(One game later)

Doggerts: "You'll meet the rope's end for that,ye scallywag!" he shouted, running off like the others after losing the game. Terrafin and Spyro fistbumped before they all took off down the path and towards a pirate battalion comprised of 4 Seadog Pirates, 2 Seadog Skippers, and 2 Chompy Pods. Drobot extended his sword and clashed with 2 Pirates while Terrafin attacked the other 2. Spyro took to the air and started a shootout with the Skippers. Drobot parried a sword strike and sliced the 1 Pirate diagonally, sending him crashing into a barrel. He kicked the second Pirate's sword out of his hand before sending him into the sea. Terrafin was currently using one of the Pirates as a bat to smack the other into a barrel, before throwing the Pirate in his hand into a tree. Spyro had just finished off the last Skipper with a Daybringer Flame before firing another at a large group of Enfuego Chompies. Drobot fired his shield cannon at one of the Chompy Pods and Terrafin body slammed the other. All three moved on once Spyro finished off the rest of the chompies.

They then proceeded up a small curved slope and onto a small plateau. As they made it to the top, Spyro was smacked away and sent off the edge by a large anchor. Terrafin roared and tackled the Captain K9 responsible in a fit of anger. Drobot unloaded a blaster barrage on all the Enfuego Chompies. Spyro rushed back over the ledge and saw the Life Spell Punk healing the enemies. In response, Spyro fired a large blast of wind from his maw that sent the spell punk flying into the sea, which was quickly followed by a large explosion of green magic. After Spyro and Drobot finished watching Terrafin beat the ever-loving shit out of the Captain K9, they continued on until they were face to face with Captain Dreadbeard.

Drobot: "Captain Dreadbeard! You are a level 6 criminal and are illegally jailing the citizens of these islands. Surrender and leave peacefully, or be forced out with violence," he threatened with Spyro and Terrafin standing next to him with their arms crossed and serious looks on their faces.

Dreadbeard: "Yo ho! Ye want me to leave, eh? Haarrrrr-haarrrrr. Well, I have been achin' to play me a good card game. If ya can beat me at Pirate Cards, I'll leave ye be. But I have the best deck of all, me SKULL DECK!"

Drobot: "Then I shall do just that," he said as he confidently walked up to the board, ready to play.

(Later)

It took a little longer, but Drobot was able to beat Dreadbeard's skull deck. They were shocked though when the pirate immediately took off towards his ship.

Dreadbeard: "Shiver me whiskers! I said i'd leave if you beat me - but I didn't say i'd leave empty-handed! Not only did I steal all the town's treasure, but I got a special prize from the Mayor, to boot! HAR! HAR! HAR!" he laughed as he ran to the wheel of his ship. The Skylanders were horrified when they saw Jess in a large cage at the front of his ship.

Jess: "HELP! They have me!" she cried as Dreadbeard's ship took off. Spyro and Drobot would have followed, but didn't know what else Dreadbeard had planned. They instead hurried back to their ship to come up with a they met up with Mayor LeGrand and told him what happened.

Mayor LeGrand: "Jess? My daughter? Captured? Oh no! Those pirates are a dangerous lot! We must save her!

Drobot: "We would have followed them, but we had no way of knowing what could have been waiting. We don't even know where they've taken her," the tech dragon explained. They then heard the Ship Master who was watching over Jess's ship.

Ship Master: "They hide out at Plunder Island. I'll take you there!" he offered, which was graciously accepted by the Skylanders.

Terrafin: "Thanks dude, your a real lifesaver," he said, giving the Ship Master a thumbs up.

Ship Master: "No problem. Also, the new cannons are installed and ready to shoot some pirate booty! Let's get moving!" he said in a pumped up voice. The Skylanders grinned before they all piled onto the ship and set sail. It took about a half hour, but they finally made it to Plunder island.

Ship Master: "Their it is! I see it! Plunder Island is dead ahead!" Their moment was short lived as a cannon ball barely missed the ship. They looked up and saw a large cannon on the main fortress. "Well have to keep moving to avoid fire from the cannon on the Main Fortress!"

Spyro: Dro, Ter! Me and the Ship Master are on cannon duty, you 2 navigate the ship!" he said, to which everyone agreed and moved to their positions. Before they all split up though, the Ship Master pointed something out.

Ship Master: "Once all the towers and ships are destroyed, we can dock at that pier - then we'll invade the Main Fortress!"

Terrafin: "Sounds like a plan. Let's move people!" he said, placing the pirate cap Camo got for them earlier on his head as everyone ran off to their appointed stations. Before they could start, they heard a cannon shot and one of the boats was hit and sunk. They looked up and saw Flynn in his ballon, that now had Dro airship cannons attached to the sides along with the propeller. Flynn gave the Skylanders a salute before flying forward and taking out the surrounding pirate ships. The Skylanders shouted cheers of thanks before rushing to their stations. As Terrafin and Drobot steered the ship, Spyro and the Ship Master were able to destroy one of the towers. They now were heading towards one of the ships. Spyro fired a well placed cannon ball into the ships hull and they all watched as it sank. Suddenly, a second cannon rolled out of the main tower. Terrafin was luckily able to steer them away from the cannon fire and Drobot speed the ship forward to stay ahead of said cannon fire. The Ship Master and Spyro were able to take down another tower, but the cannon fire was getting closer. Suddenly, 2 cannon balls struck the ship near the middle.

Spyro: "You'll have to handle this for now, I gotta go patch up the ship," he said as he quickly rushed back up to put the slowly growing fire out while the Ship Master nodded and continued firing at the closest tower. As Spyro put the fire out, the Ship Master was able to destroy another tower. Sadly, another cannon rolled out of the main fortress. Even Flynn was able to see it.

Everyone: "AWW COME OOOOONNNNN! SERIOUSLY!"

Spyro hurriedly put out the fire and rushed back down to the cannons to help the ship master. A few min later, they had finally destroyed the last tower after ANOTHER cannon started firing at them. Now that the towers were destroyed and Flynn was taking care of the other pirate ships, Drobot steered the ship into the dock and they all ran out towards the fortress. After a few min of searching, they found Dreadbeard with Jess still locked in the cage.

Spyro: "Dreadbeard! Give back Jess now!" Spyro yelled with flames coming from his mouth.

Dreadbeard: "I'll give her back on one condition. Ye may have beat me once, ye hornswoggle, but now ye toughest challenge lies dead ahead. If ye want the fair lassie back…. ye'll need to beat me POOP DECK!" he said with a laugh. The skylanders decided to take him up on his deal since they knew he had nowhere else to go. Also, Terrafin and Drobot had him cornered on all sides. They decided to let Spyro beat Dreadbeard since he missed his chance last time.

(One last game later)

Spyro ended up barely winning the game, but was victorious and was now grinning at Dreadbeard.

Dreadbeard: "All right - yer a Legend indeed. Take the lass, but you haven't heard the last of Captain Dreadbeard!" he shouted and jumped off the edge. The skylanders let him go since they got what they wanted. Spyro flew over and unlocked the cage Jess was in.

Jess: "Oh I just knew it! You are amazing! Our town is grateful to you...and so am I," she said with a blush. All 3 skylanders waved it off with smiles.

Terrafin: "Think nothing of it. It's just what we skylanders do!" he said with a smirk, which was mimicked by Spyro before the 2 skylanders performed a chest bump.

Spyro and Terrafin: "HOOWAH!" they shouted as they finished with a laugh, making Drobot and Jess laugh as well. They then heard a something land and saw a familiar looking balloon. Then the door opened and out walked captain Flynn.

Flynn: "Ahooy their everybody! Sorry I was late getting over here, there was one pirate ship out their that thought he was the BIG ENCHILADA. Had to go and teach him a lesson, but anyway, it's all done and were ready to head back. The Ship Masters already got the treasure loaded onto the ship and is heading back." he finished with a smile.

Drobot: "I'll go give the ship master a hand. See you guys back at the town," he said as he took off. Terrafin and Jess boarded the balloon with Flynn as Spyro flew along beside them. They eventually caught up with the Ship Master and they all made their way back to town.

(Flashback end)

Flynn: "Oh yeah. HEY! That Dreadbeard guy was the one chasing me back at Cutthroat Carnival for owing him mo- I mean for no apparent reason," he said while suspiciously looking right to left. Everyone just let the pilot be since they all knew why the pirates were angry at him. They suddenly heard a loud crash and saw Spyro and Roller Brawl bash their shoulders together. They seperated and bashed against each other again and again, trying to force the other backwards.

Spyro: "That all you got?!" he asked challengingly as he and Roller Brawl bashed shoulders again.

Roller Brawl: "Oh i'll show you what I got!" She shouted back as both proceeded to bash shoulders again, but this time stayed connected and tried to force the other to back off. Both passed the finish line without noticing and ended up tying the win. They would have kept going if a conveniently placed net wasn't their to stop them. Drobot walked up to the track and pulled out a megaphone.

Drobot: "I declare this race, a draw!" he said with a dramatic bow and walked back to the seats.

Spyro and Roller Brawl: "Darn/Dang it! Not again!" they both whined before glaring friendly at each other.

Spyro: "Next time i'm winning,"

Roller Brawl: "Keep talking smack burger breath. It'll be more fun to shove it back down you're throat when I win,"

Spyro: "Oh that's rich coming from miss pizza horder. And don't think I don't know about that PIZZA STASH YOU HAVE HIDDEN UNDER YOU'RE-" He never finished as Roller Brawl tackled the black dragon to the ground, simultaneously starting a wrestling match/fist fight between the 2 and screaming "SHUT YOUR TRAP YOU MORONIC LIER!". Sadly for her, everyone already figured out the stash part was true based on her reaction. Flynn made a mental note to ask Spyro where it was later. Everyone else decided to kick back and watch the show. Good thing Flynn, predictably, brought food.

(Later)

Drobot and Flynn were working on his ship again. Spyro was off with Roller Brawl somewhere, probably had something to do involving pepperoni and 5 different kinds of cheeses.

Drobot: "So Flynn, how have things been going as of approximately 2 hours ago?"

Flynn: "Nothing much, now that Feuriah's stuck in her room and Zonoya and Zirra haven't popped up yet, I can walk around the academy without feeling like Hugo when he's near sheep," he said, getting a laugh out of the tech dragon. Both then turned back to work on the ship. They stopped a few min later when they saw Hugo running up to them.

(With Spyro and Roller Brawl)

Both were relaxing in Roller Brawls room with several boxes of different kinds of pizza all around them.

Spyro: "Alright i'll admit it, sorry for yesterday. I guess I got a little carried away," he said as he was currently giving Roller Brawl a massage.

Roller Brawl: "Meh, it's alright. I'm sorry for almost slicing your eye out," she said, referencing their fight a few hours ago. 'Besides, your more than making up for it now. How in the hell is he this good with those gauntlets on?!' she thought as his surprisingly soft hands massaged her shoulders through her jacket. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Spyro went over and opened it and saw Drobot and Flynn.

Flynn: "We've got a big problemo man,"

(Later)

Spyro, Drobot, Roller Brawl, and Flynn were all piled in Flynn's old ship (the one from Trap Team) while Tessa flew beside them in Whiskers.

Spyro: "So run that by me again. There's a massive surge of energy somewhere near the Fantasm Forest?" Spyro asked, to which Drobot nodded.

Drobot: "Affirmative. It was detected about a half hour ago, so we must make haste to uncover what is causing the surge in case it is Kaos or Malefor,"

Spyro: "Alright, full steam ahead Flynn!"

Flynn: "Aye aye!" he said while punching the throttle forward, making the ship shoot forward with a loud spinning sound. They all eventually made it to Fantasm Forest.

Spyro: "Alright, here's a suggestion. We all search the area in pairs, and keep you're far speakers at the ready. Don't engage a enemy if you don't have to until the rest of us find you. Remember though, you are free to fight if you deem it necessary, but try to contact the others if you good?" he asked, to which everyone nodded. "Alright, Flynn, since you're not a Skylander, no offence, you stay with Whiskers and the ship. Tessa, since you're the most familiar around here, you can help a team track. Sound good?"

Tessa: "No problem. We'll get this case solved in no time. Kablam!"

Flynn: "No problemo Spyro buddy, i'll be here guarding the Lander and the chicken. Call me if you need some aerial support," he said with a wink. Everyone smiled back before setting off through the bushes and trees to stay hidden. Spyro went with Roller Brawl, while Drobot wen't with Tessa.

(Spyro's group)

Roller Brawl: "What do you think this surge could be?" she said in a quiet tone.

Spyro: "No idea, other than something not good. I've been getting a sense of deja vu ever since we landed, and I don't mean from when we saved the ancient Tree Spirit,"

Roller Brawl: "Hmm. Speaking of, the Tree Spirit was awfully friendly to you after you saved her from Kaos before she left for Woodburrow," she said with a smirk as she saw Spyro's blush.

*Flashback*

Spyro had taken down Kaos just as the dark portal master was about to fire a missile at the Ancient Tree Spirit. Spyro took him down with a well placed Daybringer Flame to his ships engine, sending him tumbling out of the sky. While Spyro defeated Kaos, Wash-Buckler and Willowbark were dealing with the rest of the Greeble ships alongside Flynn and Sharpfin. When Spyro landed in exhaustion, he was quickly scooped up into giant green arms and pressed into something soft.

Tree Spirit: "Thank you so much for saving me Spyro!" she said, while having the smaller dragon locked in a bone-crushing hug. She was also burying his head into her rather large chest. Spyro thought she was doing it by accident, but her grin said otherwise. He was stuck like that for almost 10 min before the Tree Spirit had to leave and commence the eruption of Mount Cloudbreak with her fellow Elementals.

*Flashback end*

Spyro: "Did you really have to bring that up?" he asked, which got him a giggle in return.

Roller Brawl: "No, just wanted to," she said still smirking. Spyro growled before chuckling and continuing along ahead with the still smirking roller derby champion following.

As they kept walking, they started to hear voices. Roller Brawl heard them first and quickly and quietly told Spyro to freeze. The Black Dragon complied as they both listened to the voices.

?1: "Stop complaining, were almost their!"

?2: "But my back hurts!"

?1: "TO BAD! Besides, were puppets, how does your back hurt?!"

?2: "Because it does, Mesmeralda forgot to fix it after her battle at the Frostfest Mountains with that Dragon,"

That made both Skylanders gasp, hoping what they were thinking wasn't true. Their suspicions were confirmed when they peeked through a few bushes and saw 2 of Mesmeralda's creepy puppets carrying a large evilizer crystal. Spyro remembered how tough it was to beat Mesmeralda last time. He was not looking forward to that again. Roller Brawl remembered too. She had been injured by one of Mesmeralda's spinning axe puppets on the way up the mountain. Both shook themselves out of their stupor and stepped back far enough so they could talk without being heard.

Roller Brawl: "I'll keep an eye on those 2. You call Dro and the others," she said immediately. Spyro nodded before pulling out a black far speaker from one of his armored coat.

Spyro: "Dro, if you get this, Mesmeralda's here. I don't know why, but me and Roller Brawl would like you're help in taking her down. Were gonna follow her puppets to try and find her. Follow my far speaker's signal to find us. See you in a bit," he finished and hung up. He then quietly made his way back over to Roller Brawl as they both silently followed the 2 puppets.

After a few min of walking, they tracked the puppets to a large clearing, but it was MUCH different than the rest of the forest. The leaves were pitch black with several large crystals of petrified darkness all over the place. Their were evilizers in several places as well. Finally, their were menacing looking purple portals all over the place. Walking out and through each were various minions. Trolls, giant chompies, k-bots, Arkeyans, Golems, Greebles and many more. As Spyro and Roller Brawl looked around more, they saw someone floating high in the air and helping "direct traffic". It was Mesmeralda, but she looked different.

(Mesmeralda description: She still had her 4 arms. Original design with her dress split down the middle + Bloodborne Male + Female Knight set minus the hat + Lady Maria's set minus the hat + upward sticking shoulder pads (like a performers) + Eclipsa's hat (Star vs the forces of evil) mixed with original top hat + Dracula's clothes (castlevania). Her coat openings had a large piece of clothing standing upward like regime joker's. Her crystal fingers poke through her gloves and were slightly longer. Her "hair" is longer, and any clothing that drapes over her legs (between her dress) went down to her ankles. About 12'8".)

Spyro and Roller Brawl were definitely shocked at Mesmeralda's new appearance. They were even more shocked to see legs sticking out of the large cloud of purple smoke that flowed out of her dress. They were horrified at what they saw next. Anything coming out of the portals was instantly evilized and sent through another portal. From the looks of it, she was building an army for something. Roller Brawl then noticed something else. A blast of black magic would hit each minion before it went through the portal. She looked up and was shocked to see Persephone floating above Mesmeralda, but not their Persephone. This was the evil Persephone from the mirror world. Spyro noticed her too and saw she changed her appearance as well.

(Evil Persephone description: Female nightingale armor minus the helmet (Skyrim) + Firekeeper set minus the arms and legs.)

Both Skylanders looked at each other in worry before ducking down lower once they heard talking,

Mesmeralda: "It's about time you 2 got here. Don't you know the show stops for no one?" she said placing her lower pair of arms on her hips.

Puppet 1: "Sorry mistress. We would have been here sooner if SOMEONE didn't complain about their back constantly!" he shouted, glaring at the puppet behind him as both placed the crystal on the ground.

Puppet 2: "Well excuse me if my back feels like it's going to fall off!" he shouted back.

Mesmeralda: "Enough! Come here, i'll fix your back. I expect you 2 to get back to work after i'm done. Got it?" she asked with a glare. Both puppets nodded quickly before Mesmeralda proceeded to fix the second puppets back. After she was done, both went off to get another crystal.

Evil Persephone: "Do we really need idiots like those to help us?" she asked, annoyed with the creepy puppets presence.

Mesmeralda: "Yes Zeldalia. They may be a little annoying, but they have their uses," she said, one word in her sentence catching the attention of Spyro.

Spyro: "Did she say Zeldalia?" he whispered to Roller Brawl.

Roller Brawl: "She must have changed her name since we already got a persephone here," she said, to which Spyro agreed. They hushed up when they heard Mesmeralda and the newly named Zeldalia continue their conversation.

Zeldalia: "You just like how they suck up to you," she said with a smirk.

Mesmeralda: "Wha- how dare you! I'll have you know that I happen to like my puppets, and they are NOT suckups," she said with a glare, making Zeldalia laugh.

Zeldalia: "You just keep telling yourself that. Whatever helps you sleep at night," she said, before being slapped by a large replica of Mesmeralda's hand that appeared above her head. Zeldalia growled loudly before a loud grunt was heard. Roller Brawl and Spyro looked towards the back of the clearing and were shocked to see the Ancient Tree Spirit bound to a large rock. How they hadn't seen her before now, they didn't know. They were even more shocked to see that the tree spirit had legs.

Mesmeralda: "Aww, is the big bad ancient angry?" she asked mockingly, making the tree spirit glare angrily at her.

Zeldalia: "Well, if you hadn't been making googly eyes at MY men, this may have ended differently," she said with a glare.

Mesmeralda: "Hey, their OUR men! Those 3 are too much for 1 person to handle. Especially that hunky dragon," she said with a small blush. Zeldalia glared at her, but put a hand to her chin in thought.

Zeldalia: "Fair point. I like the pilot personally," she said with her own blush before turning back to the tree spirit. "Beside's, it's not like you'll ever see them again," she said before blasting the tree spirit with dark magic before both her and Mesmeralda went back to work. Spyro, after shaking himself out of his shocked stupor, noticed the tree spirit now looked much weaker.

Spyro: "That must be how their doing this. Zeldalia must be zapping the tree spirits magic to help power up their army. We gotta sto-, are you ok?" he asked. He asked because Roller Brawl was glaring at Mesmeralda and Zeldalia while breathing really hard. In easier terms, her expression looked like an incredibly pissed off gorilla.

Roller Brawl: 'How dare they fantasize about MY men! Those harlots! I'm gonna enjoy destroying their sorry asses, especially you Mesmeralda' she screamed in her thoughts. Spyro gently tapped her shoulder which luckily knocked her out of her anger-induced stupor.

Spyro: "You ok their?"

Roller Brawl: "Yes, i'm fine. What were you saying?" she asked with a forced grin. Spyro decided to ignore it for now.

Spyro: "I was saying that we need to help the tree spirit. Dro and the others will get here soon enough, but we gotta help her before they drain her completely," he said, to which Roller Brawl nodded with a smile.

Roller Brawl: "Right. Time to roll!" she said, happy to have a decent excuse to beat the hell out of the 2 villains before her. Both skylanders grinned whispering up a plan.

Spyro: "You move through the underbrush and rescue the tree spirit. I'll start the fight and keep them distracted. With luck, Drobot and the others will notice the fighting and get here quicker. Roller Brawl then quickly and quietly moved through the underbrush and towards the tree spirit. Spyro charged a Super Flame and fired it at Zeldalia, striking her in the back and sending her sprawling across the ground. Mesmeralda turned to see who dared to attack them, but was met with a flying-double fisted hit to the head, sending her flying into the ground. Spyro then quickly fired 2 strong blasts of earth and electricity at the portals, forcing them closed. He then quickly dealt with the few evilized trolls and chompies left. Mesmeralda picked herself up with an angry snarl.

Mesmeralda: "Who is foolish enough to dare to attack m-" she stopped midword once her eyes landed on Spyro. She then smirked flirtily "Well hello Spyro. Did you miss me that much after the roller derby tournament? You could have just called if you wanted to see mua again."

Spyro: "Tempting, but I have a strict avoidance of evil super villains policy. Even hot ones like you," he said with his own flirty smirk. This caused Mesmeralda to blush slightly before speaking.

Mesmeralda: "Well then. Let's see show you fare against me now. I've grown a lot since our last fight. And so has my friend," she said, gesturing to the now recovered Zeldalia.

Zeldalia: "Hello Spyro. My multi-armed friend is right, we've both grown since the last time we've seen each other. So let's see what you've got," she said as both girls started charging up energy in their hands. Spyro grinned before answering.

Spyro: "Bring it on!" he shouted as all 3 charged each other. Meanwhile, Roller Brawl had made it to the tree spirit.

Roller Brawl: "Don't worry, i'll get you out of here," she whispered, quickly cutting the powerful ancient free.

Ancient Tree Spirit: "Thank you. I need to regather my strength, but i'll help you if you need it when I do," she said, and quietly floated off and hid to gather her strength.

Roller Brawl smiled after her before running to help Spyro. Said dragon had just dodged another group of white puppets aimed at him, before being struck from the behind by Zeldalia's magic. Spyro prepared to retaliate with a blast of lightning, but was interrupted by Roller Brawl leaping into the air and kicking the evil fairy into the dirt. Spyro smiled before flying up and blasting the approaching Mesmeralda with a strong blast of shadow from both hands, sending the puppet master flying backwards. Both skylanders grinned at each other before charging their targets.

Roller Brawl sent 4 bladed disks at Zeldalia, which she blocked with 4 bolts of magic. She then charged a small ball of black magic over her head, and fired several blasts of magic out of it. Roller Brawl managed to dodge all but one of them. One bolt struck her in the arm and sent her tumbling across the ground. She was luckily able to use her momentum to swing herself back onto her feet and charge at Zeldalia. The roller derby master was able to make it to the evil fairy, jump into the air, and deliver a devastating kick to her head. Zeldalia let out a shriek of anger and cradled her head in pain. This gave Roller Brawl the perfect opening to jump forward and perform a bullrush, mid-air. The hit sent Zeldalia crashing through a tree, with Roller Brawl following right after her.

Spyro was having similar luck with his battle. He had just knocked away one of Mesmeralda's spinning axe puppets. He was then blasted in the chest by purple smoke. Spyro then noticed the smoke looked almost exactly like the smoke coming from her dress. He decided to ignore that fact and charged at Mesmeralda with his horns sparking with purple energy. Mesmeralda was able to counter his charge with an exploding bomb puppet, causing Spyro to ram right into it. The explosion sent the black dragon flying into the ground, but he quickly picked himself up and fired a large shot of ice, striking Mesmeralda in the stomach. Mesmeralda shook herself out of her stupor and clenched her top-right hand into a fist, and conjured up a massive fist above Spyro. She slammed her fist downard, causing the one above Spyro to mimic her actions. Spyro was luckily able to dive out of the way and retaliate with a blast of wind. Mesmeralda successfully blocked the attack and conjured up more giant hands. She repeatedly tried crushing Spyro with her giant hands, but wasn't fast enough to do so. Mesmeralda then did something new. She conjured up several hands in the air, all holding bomb puppets. Spyro quickly started running around in random patterns as Mesmeralda dropped all the bombs around him.

Back with Roller Brawl, she was just knocked through another tree by Zeldalia. Picking herself up, Roller Brawl summoned several bladed disks around herself and launched them at Zeldalia. The evil fairy countered them with large blasts of magic. She then fired a large ball of magic ar Roller Brawl, who was caught in the explosions shockwave. Roller Brawl quickly picked herself up and charged at Zeldalia, this time performing Jam-Time and shooting forward like a missle, slamming into Zeldalia's stomach and causing them both to crash into a tree.

With Spyro, he was still dodging all the bombs. He was caught by surprise when a drill missile shot out of the underbrush and hit Mesmeralda in the face.

Mesmeralda: "Aaaaahhhh!" she screamed, clutching her face in pain while simultaneously stopping the bomb barrage. Spyro turned to see Drobot and Tessa run out of the forest =, ready to fight.

Spyro: "About time you two showed up," he said with a smile.

Drobot: "It was rather simple with 60% of the forest's birdlife sent running and 50% of the forests noise coming from this battle," he said with his own smirk.

Spyro: "Alright enough joking around. You and Tessa go after Zeldalia, aka evil Persephone. Roller Brawl will explain when you get over their," he said, pointing in said vampires direction before he flew forward and flying tackled an approaching Mesmeralda. Drobot and Tessa nodded to each other before running off to help Roller Brawl.

Tessa: "Good luck Spyro!" she yelled as they ran off. When they made it over to Roller Brawl, they saw her being chased by Zeldalia. Tessa tossed her dagger and just barely missed Zeldalia's wing. This distracted her long enough for Drobot to fly forward and superman punch her through another tree. He turned to Roller Brawl with a smile before speaking.

Drobot: "Go help Spyro, we will handle the emo persephone," he said as he formed his juggernaut shields and charged after Zeldalia with Tessa close behind. Roller Brawl smiled before racing off to help Spyro. Tessa quickly retrieved her dagger and started running around the now recovered Zeldalia. Tessa knew she wasn't nearly as strong as Drobot, but was definitely fast enough to make a good distraction.

Tessa: "Hey! Over here you you Persephone reject!" she shouted, literally running circles around the now enraged Zeldalia.

Zeldalia: "How dare you! I am far better than that happiness loving pansy!" she shouted, firing several large blasts of dark magic. Tessa, almost easily, evaded the magic by leaping across the trees like a ninja. Zeldalia sadly forgot about Drobot, who charged forward and bashed her shoulder with his axe like shield blade. The force from the hit sent the evil fairy flying through another tree. When she picked herself up, she finally noticed that Drobot was the one fighting her. 'So this is Drobot. Looks like that she-devil of a portal master wasn't wrong, he is cute,' she thought with a smirk. She was knocked out of her thoughts when Drobot fired several drill missiles at her. She blocked them all with a black forcefield. She then condensed the forcefield into a large orb of energy and fired it. Drobot used his duelist saber to slice the orb in half.

Drobot: "Due to my analysis of the way you just looked at me, I have made the assumption that you know a lot about me," he said, which earned him a smirk from the fairy.

Zeldalia: "You have assumed right, mr Drobot. I've been looking forward to meeting you," she said with a flirty smile.

Drobot: "Well did I make an adequate first impression?"

Zeldalia: "Yes you did, now be a good boy and just lose!" she shouted and fired another large blast of dark magic, which Drobot blocked with his combined juggernaut shield.

Drobot: "I must apologize, but the verb "lose" is not in my database of options," he said as he charged forward, forming a dualist blade in each hand. Zeldalia smirked before charging as well, causing both to meet in the middle with a loud BOOM.

With Roller Brawl, she saw Spyro currently blocking a blast of sparkling, misty, and dark purple energy from Mesmeralda's 4 hands. Ignoring the new ability, Roller Brawl charged forward, preparing to strike.

Mesmeralda: "Like my new skill Spyro? It really helps me with my plays," she said with a smirk. Spyro grimaced as he held his arms in front of his head, struggling to force back the strong blast. Suddenly, he saw Roller Brawl leap into the air out of the corner of his eye.

Roller Brawl: "Begone THOT!" she shouted before connecting her bladed skates with the side of Mesmeralda's face. Mesmeralda stumbled backwards while clutching the side of her face before glaring at Roller Brawl with barely contained fury.

Roller Brawl: "How'd you like that you 4 armed, self absorbed illusionist!" she shouted with a smirk, making Mesmeralda gasp in horror as her face lit up in anger.

Mesmeralda: "How dare you! I am no fake illusionist! I'll make sure you regret that you little SHIT!" she screamed, losing her cool altogether and started bombarding the 2 skylanders with puppet bombs, sending dirt and tree remnants all over the place.

Roller Brawl: "Hey, i'm just speaking the truth," she said with a wider smirk before Spyro grabbed her and took cover behind a large boulder.

Spyro: "Well, you pissed her off, so that's actually perfect. Now we can get the drop on her since she's in too much of a rage to notice us," he said, to which Roller Brawl nodded, happy that her insults turned out to be that she would have regretted it anyway. After waiting a few more seconds, Spyro charged out and used his wings as a shield to block the explosions. Once they were close to the distracted Mesmeralda, Spyro opened his wings and unleashed a Daybringer Flame, which was followed by Roller Brawl. Sadly, Spyro was struck directly by several bombs and sent through a few trees. Mesmeralda heard the fire and turned around, but was too late to dodge the massive fireball as it struck her in the chest, simultaneously stopping the barrage of bomb puppets. The flame was quickly followed by Roller Brawl who dashed forward with a purple aura with white skull symbols surrounded her. She jumped into the air and delivered a skull cracking headbutt to Mesmeralda's head. The show host screamed in agony as she clutched her head as it seared in pain before collapsing to the floor unconscious. Roller Brawl didn't stay to enjoy her victory as she dashed off to find Spyro.

With Drobot and Tessa, Drobot was just sent through another tree by Zeldalia. Said evil fairy was now chasing after Tessa again, who was jumping and leaping through the trees, dodging the blasts of magic with ease. Drobot picked himself up quickly, and fired 3 more drill missiles. Zeldalia noticed, and dodged all but 1. The last missile struck her in the stomach, stunning her long enough for Drobot to for his duelist sabers and send her through a tree. Zeldalia picked herself up with a growl, only to be hit by Tessa, who decided to use her head as a springboard. Getting angrier and angrier, Zeldalia encased herself in a large orb of black magic before shooting several beams all over the place. Drobot formed his juggernaut shield again, but was barely able to block the strong beams of magic. Tessa was having trouble dodging them since they were shooting at random. Drobot luckily was able concentrate long enough to charge up his shield cannon and fire. The large beam struck Zeldalia's shield in the center, causing a large crack that quickly spread across its entirety. Very soon after, the shield shattered with a sound similar to glass breaking. This left Zeldalia stunned long enough for Drobot to fire another large beam at her, striking her in the head and sending her crashing to the floor unconscious. Drobot collapsed down to his knees in exhaustion. Tessa quickly leaped over and helped the tired Skylander to his feet.

Drobot: "Thank for your assistance Tessa," he said with a tired smile.

Tessa: "No problem! It was no trouble at all. What should we do with her though?" she asked, looking back towards the unconscious evil fairy. Drobot put a hand to his chin in thought before smiling.

Drobot: "Let's just restrain her and leave her be," he said, blushing when he caught himself staring at her face.

Tessa: "Why? Shouldn't we take her back with us?"

Drobot: "I feel that it would be a waste of resources. Besides, we only did that when we fought the doom raiders. It's never been an issue after that," he reasoned, to which Tessa nodded.

Tessa: "Ok that's fair. I mean, you didn't lock up Mesmeralda and that turned out fine," she said as she helped Drobot to his feet.

Drobot: "I am glad you concur with my opinion. Now we must find Spyro and Roller Brawl. According to my calculations, they should be half a mile that way," he said as both him and Tessa left in the direction he pointed to.

With Roller Brawl, she had been dashing for a few minutes, but finally found Spyro unconscious with a large tree on top of him. She immediately sliced the tree in half and dragged Spyro out to the open. Drobot and Tessa showed up a few min later.

Tessa: "Woah! What happened to Spyro?"

Roller Brawl: "Blame the spider puppeteer. Blew him through several trees with a bunch of those stupid bomb puppets," she said with a growl that was quickly mimicked by Drobot before he and Tessa gently picked Spyro up and carried him back towards Mesmeralda.

Tessa: "well, she won't be doing that again, that's for sure," she said, looking down at the still unconscious puppeteer as they placed Spyro down in front of a large rock. Drobot and Roller Brawl quickly gathered and restrained Zeldalia and Mesmeralda, and placed them where the Ancient Tree Spirit was previously kept.

Roller Brawl: Well, now that their taken care of, but now what?" she asked, to which Drobot answered.

Drobot: "We now know that whoever Mesmeralda and Zeldalia are working with is gathering large amounts of power and minions, but now why. Our first priority should be finding out how to stop whoever is behind this," he said, before a voice started chuckling behind them.

?: "That would be me," the voice said as both skylanders and Tessa turned to a shocking sight.

All 3: "Kaossandra?!" they gasped in shock, seeing the dark portal master that was slowly floating towards them. They were even more shocked at her new appearance as well. Said dark portal master noticed their staring and smirked.

Kaossandra: "Like my new appearance?" she asked, casting a flirting glance at Drobot.

[Kaossandra appearance:

Armor pieces: Original look + Shalltear Bloodfallen's armor - the helmet (overlord) + Boosted Gear Diabolos Dragon armor - the helmet (Highschool dxd) + Alraune's armor (Bayonetta 2 first form).

Description: 10'8" tall. Her hair is the same. Shalltear's armor mixed with the Boosted Gear Diabolos armor is the base design, with long and armored heels. If you could see all of it, the leg armor around the thighs was shaped like Shallter's lower leg armor, and the lower leg armor (knees to the ankles) was shaped like the scale mail armor mixed with Alraune's armor. The heels themselves were shaped like Shalltear's mixed with Alraune's, but longer. Their is also a purple flower at the neck, knee, and front of the heel. The arms were like Alraune's, but with the boosted gear gauntlets inside them along with the long sharp nails. The shoulder armor was like the Diabolos scale mail's mixed with shalltear's. The mid-section armor was shaped like Shalltear's mixed with the scale mail's armor, and with the line designs of Alraune's armor mixed in with it. Her head and neck had armor identical to Alraune's except that her eyes were visible, and she still had her massive, original collar. Next, her dress was shaped like Shalltear's but with drapes similar to the ones on her original dress all around the bottom, and designs identical to Alraune's dress all across it (where it would be plain dark red). Finally, she had a long cape that connected to her armor and started above her shoulders, draped down past her ankles, and spread out to at least 6 feet. The colors of her armor were the same color scheme of her original clothes. Mostly black with purple and gold highlights.]

Drobot blushed when he caught himself staring, and promptly smacked himself to get back his senses. Along with her obvious changes, he had also noticed her *ahem* figure had changed as well. Her limbs and torso were longer, certain body parts were bigger, and her cheekbones had shrunk to a, i politely call, normal size. (Think of something like Bayonetta but with a taller waist). Slapping himself again, Drobot finally decided to speak.

Drobot: "Hello again Kaossandra. I have observed that you have changed your appearance," he said, earning a playful gaze from the dark portal master.

Kaossandra: "Yes I have. I saw how miss treasure queen and my now unconscious, four-armed puppeteer friend did and wanted to try it out as well. I take it by your staring that you like?" she asked with a smirk, making said dragon blush. Drobot was luckily saved from his embarrassment by a pissed off Roller Brawl.

Roller Brawl: "Hey, can you stop oogling him like a skank and tell us why your here for pete sake?!" she questioned loudly with a heated glare, which Kaossandra returned full force.

Kaossandra: "Well excuse me if i'm not to spineless to do so, unlike SOME people," she said, making Roller Brawl growl louder.

Roller Brawl: "Even if I was, i'd rather be shy then flaunt myself like a desperate succubus," she said with a smirk. Kaossandra glared more heartedly before her eyes caught Spyro's unconscious form.

Kaossandra: "OH! Well look who it is. And I never thought he could look any cuter," she said with a mischievous smile. Drobot, figuring out what she meant immediately, rushed back and spread his wings open to block the still unconscious Spyro from view, with Tessa and Roller Brawl joining him quickly.

Tessa: "You leave him alone!" she shouted with a glare, which was mimicked by the 2 skylanders.

Kaossandra: "Oh don't worry, I won't hurt him. He's just one of the few (3) people I want to make _mine_," she said with a grin, making Drobot shiver in worry, and Roller Brawl and Tessa shake in anger.

Roller Brawl: "Fat chance! Your not laying one, ridiculously long nailed finger on him!" she yelled with a snarl. Drobot decided to keep quiet, knowing quite well that if an argument didn't concern you directly, to not get involved. Kaossandra laughed mockingly before glaring and smirking at them.

Kaossandra: "You don't really have a choice," she said before shooting forward with a blast of dark purple smoke.

Roller Brawl: "Tessa, stay here and guard Spyro and those 2," she said, pointing at said dragon, Mesmeralda and Zeldalia. Tessa nodded before stepping back as Drobot and Roller Brawl charged at the incoming Kaossandra, both sides meeting in a loud explosion.

**Well, that's that. Hope you enjoy the chapter and i'll have another one up again soon. Summer's finally started so I should have another one up soon. And again, sorry for the changes to the existing character descriptions. Don't hate me, and i'll see you in the next chapter. P.S. i'm not sure when it will come up, but you will enjoy my design's for Kaos and Malefor. **


End file.
